fuego y hielo
by Andreaa Black
Summary: Bella POV Era hora de decidir. Saltar o no saltar. Sabía que ese salto me acercaría mas a Edward, pero también me alejaría de Jake, ¿estaba dispuesta a eso? Ya sabía la respuesta.
1. Pensamientos

Era el último día para escapar. Era en ese momento o nunca. Saltar no saltar.

Tal vez ese salto me acercara mas a Edward, pero sabía que también cabía la posibilidad de que me alejara mas de Jake. ¿Estaba dispuesta a eso?

Tal vez el tiempo con Jake me había demostrado que podía sobrevivir con ese enorme vacío en mi pecho, tal vez con el tiempo él podría arreglarlo del mismo modo que había arreglado las motos.

¿En que estaba pensando? ¿En olvidar a Edward? No podía ser.

Mis días alejada de él me habían obligado a lanzarme en los brazos de Jake, el único capaz de hacer salir el sol en esa noche eterna y profunda en la que me había sumido. El único capaz de sacarme una sonrisa en días en lo que solo me apetecía llorar. El único capaz de deshacer ese dolor. Él.

Pero ¿y Edward? Él había sido el gran amor de mi vida. Un amor tan fuerte que llegaba a doler. Había sentido que cada latido de mi corazón pronunciaba su nombre, que cada gota de mi sangre le pertenecía, que cada palabra de mi boca se dirigía a él. A cambio de todo eso había recibido la nada, el abandono.

A pesar de eso estaba a punto de saltar de un acantilado para sentir que aun se preocupaba por mi. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo para ser feliz durante un segundo, ese segundo en el que oía su vos, sentía su frío aliento, ese que me enloquecía y me aturdía de amor continuamente.

Había estado dispuesta a todo y a mas pero ¿y ahora? ¿Sentía la necesidad de saltar o simplemente lo hacía por que quería engañarme a mi misma, repetirme que alguna vez nos amamos? ¿Era de verdad el amor hacia Edward lo suficientemente fuerte aun para hacerme saltar?

Ya sabía la respuesta. No lo era

Volví a calzarme mis zapatos y me abrí camino entre el espeso bosque que segundos atrás había estado dispuesta a dejar a mis espaldas, y me marché dejando al borde del acantilado mis recuerdos y los pedazos de mi amor.

Mientras caminaba distraída pensando en las verdaderas razones de mi abandono, de haber abandonado a Edward para siempre, un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos siendo consciente por primera vez que estaba en peligro. Estaba sola en el bosque, donde nadie podía oírme y ella estaba cerca, Victoria.

Me giré y su melena del color del fuego brillaba al igual que su piel bajo esos perezosos rallos de luz que se colaban a través de la espesa capa de árboles. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre eran despiadados, me miraban contentos y furiosos. Por fin iba a llevar a cabo su venganza, iba a matarme sin saber que no le haría ningún daño a Edward.

Se acercó a mi lentamente y con esa agilidad que poseía su especie, esa a la que tanto me aferré y a la que había querido pertenecer. Mas vampira que nunca quedó frente a mi a escasos centímetros de mi posición.

- Bella, veo que por fin puedo encontrarte a solas. Tus amigos, los chuchos, no dejaban que me acercara a ti y yo solo quiero hablar. – su voz era tan tranquila y serena que ponía los pelos de punta.

- Victoria, ambas sabemos que no quieres hablar. Acaba conmigo si de verdad lo deseas pero solo quiero recordarte que mi muerte no devolverá a la vida a James. – el valor apareció de golpe en mi mente empujándome a decir lo que pensaba. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder, iba a morir de todas formas.

Su expresión cambio. Esa serenidad que había mostrados segundos atrás se desvaneció completamente mostrando una furia enorme. Era mas terrorífica de lo que había sido antes aun que pareciera imposible.

Era mi final. Estaba totalmente segura. Lo mas extraño era que a pesar de haber decidido no buscar mas la ilusión de Edward creía que sería él el qua aparecería en mis pensamientos, en mis últimos pensamientos. Pero el rostro que apareció tras mis pupilas cerradas fue el de mi sol personal. Jake aparecía en mi mente de una manera tan vivida que creía que era real. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mi rostro desesperadas. Iba a morir sin que Jake supiera que lo era todo para mi. Todo.

Victoria estiró el brazo cogiendo impulso. Sabía que iba a ser muy doloroso. Cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Los abrí y no había nadie a mi alrededor. ¿Lo había imaginado todo? No podía ser. Yo la había visto.

Entonces un ruido a mis espaldas me asustó. Mi corazón empezó a latir atropelladamente. Sentía la sangre huir de mi rostro.

- Jake, Jake… - decía entre susurros. No podía evitar hacerlo Quizás si lo repetía mucho al abrir los ojos él estaría allí.

Me gire lentamente con los ojos aún cerrados. Me encaré a ella, a ese ruido, a ese final.

Y de pronto sentí unos calidos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Abrí los ojos algo asustada, aturdida y confusa.

- ¡Jake! – grité y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas. – Ella, … Victoria… Yo sola y ella – los sollozos no me dejaban hablar. Estaba llorando a mares. Por fin estaba en puerto seguro, entre sus brazos.

- Lo se, lo se. Se la han llevado, delante de ti, pero estabas tan asustada que no te has dado ni cuenta. Victoria no volverá a ser un problema amor.

Me hundí de nuevo en su pecho desnudo perdiéndome en su abrazo. Le necesitaba tanto. Ahora si estaba segura, Jake era todo y cuanto necesitaba y quería.


	2. jugando con fuego

Me hund de nuevo en su pecho desnudo perdi ndome en su abrazo. Le necesitaba tanto. Ahora si estaba segura, Jake era todo y cuanto necesitaba y quer a. Sus manos se aferraban a mi espalda como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien. Yo en cambio ahogaba mis l grimas en su cuerpo. Me sent a tan bien, tan segura que no quer a que ese momento terminara jam s.  
- Me gustar a parar el tiempo en este momento dijo Jake como si me hubiera le do la mente. - Pagar a por ello. susurr Delicadamente movi mi rostro hasta que nos quedamos encarados, mir ndonos a los ojos. Sus ojos negros jam s me hab an parecido tan hermosos. Ese mar de chocolate en el que pod a perderme horas, en el que quer a que l me encontrar y perdernos de nuevo los dos juntos.  
Como hab a estado tan ciega? Cegada por un amor que se fue y que no volver a jam s. Por un amor doloroso y desgarrador. Un amor que me imped a ver que lo que de verdad quer a estaba delante de mis ojos. Era l. Jake, mi Jake. Por que ahora era mi Jake, no pod a serlo de nadie mas. Ahora bamos a estar juntos siempre. Por que eso era lo que quer amos los dos. Amarnos sin mas, sin problemas, simplemente querernos de una manera incondicional.  
Sus ojos me perforaban mas all de mi alma. Sent a que pod a ver a trav s de mi y sentir lo que yo sent a. Sentir que ahora si quer a estar con l. Sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca de los m os. Fui cerrando los ojos y me perd en nuestro primer beso. Sus labios, tan calidos, se entrelazaban con los m os y perec an bailar una misma canci n. Su lengua se abri paso en mi boca. Jug bamos a entrelazarlas, sent a su calor por todo mi cuerpo, como un fuego que recorr a cada cent metro de mi ser. Sus manos descendieron lentamente para posarse en mi cintura. l me estrech entre sus brazos uni ndome mas a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, estaban completamente pegados. Deshicimos el beso unos segundos para respirar. La urgencia ard a en mi, necesitaba de nuevo sus labios. As que me lanc de nuevo a buscar su boca, esta vez mas fren ticamente que antes. Jugu con sus labios, succionando y mordiendo su labio inferior. Sent a que cada vez era mas y mas m o. Ahora ramos uno. Se separ un poco de mi para respirar. Me mir a los ojos con esa sonrisa de ni o malo dibujada en su rostro. - Wow exclam en un susurro. Sent que la sangre inundaba mis mejillas y que enrojec a de manera casi inhumana. La verdad es que no sab a muy bien que me hab a pasado. Quer a besar a Jake pero esa necesidad y esas ansias hab an aparecido de sorpresa dej ndome desarmada y l tampoco se hab a resistido. - No te averg ences dijo susurr ndome al o do, su calido aliento mec a algunos mechones de mi cabellos haciendo que un escalofr o de placer recorriera mi cuerpo a sido los mejor que me ha pasado nunca. - Pues ves acostumbr ndote por que no pienso dejar de besarte nunca dije mientras buscaba sus labios de nuevo.  
Esta vez el beso fue algo mas lento y dulce pero no estoy segura de cual era la raz n pero cada vez que Jake se acercaba a mi el fuego ard a en mi interior quem ndome y lanz ndome en sus brazos. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos entre besos y abrazos, solo se que cuando quise darme cuenta el sol se estaba escondiendo tras el bosque que hab a sido testigo de nuestro nuevo amor. - Es hora de volver, no te parece? me dijo Jake acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. - Es necesario? dije poniendo cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. Me sonri y se acerc a mi dejando un corto beso en mis labios.  
- No quiero que el jefe de polic a Swan me detenga por secuestro. Aun que no me falten ganas para secuestrar a su hija. As que no me tientes peque a. El camino hasta la casa de Jake fue silencioso. Camin bamos cogidos de la mano. El silencio no era uno de esos silencios que te ves obligada a romper, era un silencio agradable, tranquilo, sereno y hermoso.  
Llegamos a casa de Jake, donde estaba aparcada mi furgoneta y subimos en ella. l conduc a mientras yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro sintiendo ese calor tan propio de mi sol personal.  
Llegamos a mi casa. El viaje me pareci muy corto, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con l, y ahora mas que antes. Sac la llave del contacto del coche y el rugido del motor tan propio de mi furgoneta call y dio paso a un silencio que dec a miles de cosas. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron llenas de todo tipo de emociones en una noche ya casi cerrada. Me acerqu lentamente a sus labios mientras l hac a lo mismo. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas fruto de la excitaci n inundaban el lugar de un ambiente m gico y sensual. Acarici mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, tan c lidos, lentamente fue bajando hasta acariciar el inicio de mis senos. No pod a aguantar mas as que entrelac mis manos en su cuello jugando con su cabello arrastr ndolo hacia mi. Mis labios buscaron los suyos con urgencia, mi lengua se abri camino en su boca desesperada. Est bamos jugando con fuego, decididos a quemarnos en cualquier momento. Mis manos viajaron desde su cuelo a su pecho desnudo sintiendo en la yema de mis dedos su calor y la perfecta forma que este ten a. Sus manos descendieron a mis caderas acarici ndolas y haci ndome arder cada segundo mas intensamente. Le necesitaba. Mi mente viajaba a posibles lugares a los que pod a llevarnos este juego. estaba dispuesta a todo, ya? Sab a que si, que l solo ten a que proponerlo para que yo accediera de inmediato. Sus manos descendieron aun mas y se abrieron paso debajo de mi ropa, sus manos quemaban cada cent metro de mi piel que tocaban. De pronto dos golpes no sacaron a los dos de esa magnifica burbuja de amor. Mi padre estaba detr s del cristal mir ndome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. 


	3. tenemos que hablar

De pronto dos golpes no sacaron a los dos de esa magnifica burbuja de amor. Mi padre estaba detrás del cristal mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Nos miramos buscando respuestas ¿Qué hacer? La piel de mi cara me ardía, estaba sonrojándome cada vez mas. Mi padre me había pillado con alguien que no era mi novio en actitud muy cariñosa.

Busqué en los ojos de Jake una respuesta. Me miró tranquilo con esa sonrisa maliciosa y dulce en sus labios.

Abrió la ventana y saludó a mi padre de una manera tan natural que me dejó sin palabras.

- ¿Qué hay, Charlie?

Jaké salió del coche pasando junto a mi padre y me abrió la puerta. Me ayudó a bajar de la camioneta mientras yo aun estaba en shock.

El camino de la furgoneta hasta la puerta de mi casa fue lento y silencioso, cada segundo de silencio se me clavaba como una aguja anunciándome lo que mi padre me tenía preparado para cuando estuviéramos a solas.

Llegamos al umbral de la puerta. Charlie la abrió lentamente y se quedó parado esperando que él se marchara.

- Adiós Charlie – dijo Jake aun mas natural que antes. Se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla. Sus labios calidos causaban estragos en mi piel. Cuando estuvo cerca de mi oído susurró algo que me hizo poner la piel de gallina – deja abierta la ventana de tu habitación.

Y con esa última recomendación se marchó dejándome a solas con lo que podía ser mi peor pesadilla.

El color rojo inundaba mi cara con solo pensar en la situación en la que me había pillado mi padre. Charlie se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, yo entré dispuesta a hacer la cena, al fin y al cabo si esperaba que la hiciera él moriríamos de hambre.

Saqué de la nevera lo necesario para preparar algo sencillo. Notaba sus ojos clavados en mi espalda mientras yo cocinaba, sentía como me observaba, me escrutaba pensando cual sería la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Para él esto era igual de difícil que para mi. Mi padre no era una de esas personas que expresan sus opiniones y sentimientos, era como yo, o mejor dicho, yo era como él, reservados y poco habladores. Así la mayoría de veces resultaba mas fácil, nada que hablar ni que decir, pero en esos momentos la tensión podía sentirse fácilmente en el ambiente.

Decidí ahorrarle el mal trago y romper el hielo, pero tampoco se me ocurrían las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cómo explicarle a un padre que pierdes el control cuando él se te acerca, que no sabes como manejar tu propio cuerpo por que este mismo te pide que te dejes llevas y que no pienses en nada mas que sentirle cada vez mas cerca? Si empezaba por ahí seguro que ha Charlie le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón.

Me aclaré la garganta decidida y cuando cogí aire para empezar con mi discurso él me interrumpió.

- Bella, siéntate por favor.

Le miré a los ojos, el encontró algo muy importante en sus manos ya que empezó a mirarlas para evitar encontrarse con mi mirada. Estaba muy nervioso y se suponía que él era el que tenía que hacerme sentir bien a mi para hablar de estas cosas. Estábamos apañados.

- Esto, Bella, se que Jake te ha ayudado mucho estos meses… - hizo una pausa, no sabía como continuar, empezaron a sudarle las manos, pobre, lo estaba pasando mal de verdad. – … pero es injusto que lo utilices.

- ¿Que lo utilice? – me quedé atónita – ¿de que estas hablando papa?

- Bueno yo se que has estado muy enamorada de, bueno, de Edward – escupió su nombre como si fuera un insulto y en el momento en que mi mente procesó ese mismo nombre aparecieron miles de imágenes, esos recuerdos con mi dios griego sacudí la cabeza desechando la idea, ¿como podía ser que pensara en eso si minutos antes había estado totalmente segura de amar a Jake?. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

- Para papá. Si que le he querido mucho pero me he dado cuenta de que sin Jake no podría haberlo superado, de que ahora es él el que ocupa mis pensamientos y que quiero estar con él. Se que ha sido precipitado, ni yo misma me he dado cuenta de cuando ha pasado, pero ha pasado. Pensé que te alegrarías.

- Y me alegro pero eso de que te estés besuqueando de esa manera con cualquiera No me parece bien, Bella.

- Así que ese es el problema. Además Jake no es cualquiera.

- Ahora si lo es.

En ese momento di por terminada la conversación No había ido tan mal, solo había abierto viejas heridas.

Terminé de preparar la cena mientras Charlie estaba en el salón viendo el canal de deportes, como era de costumbre. Tal vez él también había dado por zanjado el tema. Ojala, pensé.

- Ya está la cena – anuncié.

Él se sentó en su lugar de siempre comiendo en silencio. La cena pasó en una hora que me pareció eterna sumido en el mas incomodo de los silencios.

Recogí la mesa y fregué los cacharros.

- Papá me voy a dormir.

- Buenas noches Bella y por cierto respecto a lo que he visto esta tarde en tu furgoneta – el corazón empezó a latirme desenfrenadamente. – estas castigada.

- Pero ¿Por qué?

- ¿A ti que te parece?

- Pues que me estaba despidiendo de mi novio. – no estaba segura de si Jake y yo éramos novios pero seguro que eso me ayudaba a librarme del castigo

Charlie se giró para mirarme a los ojos. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi pequeña mentira, al fin y al cabo yo era un pésima mentirosa.

- Esta bien no hay castigo pero mañana quiero cenar con tu novio, quiero hablar con ese chiquillo.

Dicho eso se giró concentrado de nuevo en el partido que transmitían por la tele.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse el pijama. Abrí la ventana, como me había pedido Jake y me tumbé en la cama a esperarlo. Esos momentos de espera tras la ventana abierta me recordaron a los días en los que mi visitante era otro distinto, muy distinto. Ese tímpano de hielo esculpido a la perfección, esos labios fríos que helaban hasta mi último pensamiento.

Agité la cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

- Él se ha ido Bella – me recordé a mi misma en un susurro.

El corazón se me aceleró cuando una mano con la piel del color de la miel se agarró del alfeizar de mi ventan. Era él. Mi Jacob.

Se acercó a mi lentamente y dejo un corto y tierno beso en mi mejilla. Sentí la necesidad de volver a probar sus labios pero en sus ojos había un extraño brillo. No podía encontrar esa felicidad innecesaria e inexplicable que siempre mostraban sus ojos, esa sonrisa que te regalaba su mirada día si y día también, en cambió la seriedad impropia de su personalidad se adueñó de la totalidad de sus facciones.

- Tenemos que hablar – anuncio Jake en voz sombría.


	4. Con su sabor en mis labios

- Tenemos que hablar – anuncio Jake en voz sombría.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante esas palabras como ante un aviso de bomba. Me senté tensa apoyada en el cabezal de la cama. Tal vez era el final de una historia que ni tan solo había empezado.

Me quedé mirando a Jake de arriba abajo. Era el hombre perfecto, como podía haber estado tan ciega durante tanto tiempo. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto y era cariñoso, amable, dulce y a la vez tenía ese punto de niño malo que me volvía loca.

Estaba aun perdiéndome en su cuerpo, cuando el carraspeó aclarándose la garganta.

- Bella no me mires así por que en cualquier momento podría saltar encima tuya.

- Nada te lo impide – estaba intentando parecer lo mas sensual posible. No tenía práctica en este tipo de cosas, pero al fin y al cabo Jake siempre había querido estar conmigo, cosa que no acababa de comprender.

- Si hay algo que me lo impide, tenemos que hablar.

Después de esa última afirmación volvió. Volvió el miedo a la soledad y al abandono que había sentido siempre, volvió la ilusión rota y la esperanza deshecha, volvió.

Supongo que en mi cara podía leerse el terror por que él me acarició la mejilla a la vez que me regalaba una de sus fantásticas sonrisas, esa sonrisa intentaba ser tranquilizadora pero surtió poco efecto en mi, estaba segura, no tenía duda: se arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

Agarró mi mano que estaba descansando en mi regazo. Su piel, tan cálida y suave, mandaba pequeñas llamas a la mía, el fuego arrasaba con todo lo que él tocaba.

- Quiero saber cosas Bella, es decir, lo tuyo fue un cambio de opinión muy repentino y me gustaría saber por que, no es que no esté contento de que quieras estar conmigo solo que no lo entiendo del todo… - Jake empezó a hablar sin parar, mi mente desconectó y deje de escuchar cuando yo también fui consciente de no saber la respuesta a sus preguntas ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta, ninguna respuesta.

- Jake, Jake, para. – me miró con una mirada propia de un niño pequeño, llena de incertidumbre y dudas. – Sinceramente no se por que. Me planteé saltar del acantilado y me di cuenta de que eso podía alejarme de ti, sentí la necesidad de volver a verte y de no separarme de ti jamás. – me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su cálida mejilla. – No busques respuestas, solo quiero estar contigo, tu… - no sabía como seguir, empezaron a sudarme las manos y el corazón empezó a latirme a mil por hora, respiré hondo y me lancé - ¿Tu quieres estas conmigo?

Cerré los ojos para esperar su respuesta. Uno, dos, tres segundos y nada. Estaba totalmente arrepentida por que no quería escuchar un no como respuesta.

Abrí los ojos asustada y allí estaba él, sonriendo con esa malicia tan propia en sus sonrisas. Sentía que podría derretirme en cualquier momento. Se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Siempre he sabido que quiero estas contigo.

Entonces entrelacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le besé como nunca había besado a nadie. Sentía una urgencia inexplicable de sentir que de verdad quería estar conmigo y yo quería estar con el. Sentir que por fin algo iba bien en mi vida y que duraría para siempre. Por que ahora lo sabia, Jake y yo íbamos a estar juntos.

Con su cuerpo me empujó lentamente hasta que quedé tumbada en la cama y el quedó sobre mi, con cuidado de no hacerme sentir su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios se buscaban frenéticamente y de tanto en tanto buscábamos el aire a bocanadas y volvíamos a besarnos con desesperación segundos después.

Como era normal en Jake, no llevaba camiseta así que su piel ardiendo chocaba directamente con la fina tela de mi pijama quemándome.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos y besó mi cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Sentía que mi cuerpo me pedía mas y mas, necesitaba estar con él de verdad.

Empleando todas mis fuerzas le obligue a dar la vuelta quedando yo tumbada encima de él. Me sonrió con esa cara de niño malo. Me encantaba, sentía que cada vez quería mas y mas. Sus manos estaban ahora en mi cintura subiéndome la camiseta. Intenté colocarme mejor sobre él para que pudiera deshacerse de ella cuando caímos de la cama.

Yo caí sobre él y el golpe sonó seco en el suelo viejo de madera de mi habitación. Me di cuenta por primera vez desde que él había llegado de que Charlie estaba en casa y después de ese golpe en pocos segundos estaría en mi habitación

- Métete debajo de la cama – le susurré

- Esto no es justo – dijo con un fingido puchero.

Me metí en la cama y a los pocos segundos apareció Charlie con cara de dormido y los ojos asustados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

- Si papa, solo me caí de la cama.

Era fácil de creer, era la persona mas torpe que había sobre la faz de la tierra. Estaba claro que dado mi expediente de accidentes era totalmente lógico que yo cayera de la cama.

- Ves con cuidado Bella que puedes hacerte daño.

- Si papa.

- Buenas noches – dijo ya marchándose

- Buenas noches.

Suspire cuando había ya pasado el peligro. Jake salió de debajo de la cama y se tumbo a mi lado sobre las mantas.

- Es mejor que no me hagas esto nunca mas – me dijo tan cerca de mi oído que podía sentir su aliento recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué no te haga el que?

- Tentarme de esta manera cuando esta tu padre en la habitación de al lado.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. – dije intentando imitar una de sus sonrisas. Seguro que no quedaba tan bien en mi rostro como en el suyo.

- Es hora de que me marche

- ¿Por qué? – dije desolada. Quería sentir su calor toda la noche.

- Por que mi padre se preguntara donde estoy y si entra el tuyo y me ve aquí me mata, literalmente.

- De acuerdo, pero solo por eso.

Me besó, un beso corto pero intenso en los labios y se acercó a la ventana, cuando estaba a punto de saltar me acorde de algo.

- Espera

- No me vuelvas a pedir que me quede por que no me podré resistir y ambos sabemos que no es apropiado que me quede aquí si tu padre esta en la habitación de al lado, por que no puedo resistirme a ti.

Me sonroje al escucharlo hablar de lo que habíamos estado a punto de hacer. No comprendía lo que me pasaba cuando estaba con él, hasta que punto podía perder el control sobre mi misma

- No es eso. Solo que le dije a mi padre que éramos novios y bueno, quiere cenar contigo mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

- Que he cenado con tu padre miles de veces

- No es lo mismo Jake, ahora estamos juntos…

- De acuerdo, me comportare, nada de comer con las manos ni eructos, entendido.

Me sonrió, volvió a besar mis labios y se perdió tras la ventana en la oscuridad de la noche.

En cambio yo a los pocos minutos me dormí con su sabor en mis labios.


	5. Yo mas

Me sonrió, volvió a besar mis labios y se perdió tras la ventana en la oscuridad de la noche.

En cambio yo a los pocos minutos me dormí con su sabor en mis labios.

La mañana siguiente me despertó con un sol impropio de Forks, un sol caliente e insistente se marcaba y brillaba por la ausencia inesperada de esas nubes que cubrían casi todos los días del año mi hogar.

Los pocos rallos y el poco calor que nos regalaba el astro rey a lo largo del año eran recibidos por los estudiantes del instituto de Forks con los brazos abiertos. Por esa misma razón Jessica sugirió ir a comer fuera. Todos hablaban y las chicas se exhibían aprovechando el calor. En cambio yo tenía mi mente en otro lugar, contando cada segundo que me quedaba para ver a mi novio. Me sonaba raro eso de llamar novio a Jake, al fin y al cabo con la marcha de Edward había pensado que era imposible volver a sentir algo parecido por ninguna otra persona.

Estaba totalmente ausente y perdida respecto a la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en la mesa hasta que me interrumpieron.

- ¿No es así, Bella? – preguntó Mike mirándome con esperanza a la espera de que apoyara su suposición.

- ¿El que? Perdona es que estaba distraída – dije mirándolos a todos.

- Digo que Jessica se equivoca. Dice que hacéis buena pareja, tu y el indio. – se rió por lo bajo al llamar indio a Jake, a mi Jake. Puse cara de pocos amigos. – Me refiero a que es muy joven para ti ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tiene?¿catorce? – volvió a reírse y en ese momento me entraron ganas de golpearlo.

- Sabes Mike, te equivocas. No solo hacemos una pareja estupenda, además, Jake y yo estamos saliendo y él con sus dieciséis años es mas hombre de lo que tu lo serás jamás.

Dicho eso abandoné la mesa. De pronto los remordimientos me llegaron como ondas expansivas. La verdad es que me había pasado, no sabía que era lo que me había pasado, cuando habló así de él una ira irracional se apoderó de mi. Nunca me había comportado así, serían los nervios por la cena de esa misma noche.

"Tendré que disculparme con Mike", pensé.

Las últimas clases pasaron lentas y tediosas. La última clase la compartía con Mike y aproveché eso para tenderle una pequeña emboscada y hablar con él.

Cuando el timbre por fin sonó para anunciarme el final de esa última clase recogí mis cosas a una velocidad casi inhumana y me situé al lado de la puerta para esperarle. Cuando salió me acerqué a él.

- Hola – dije mientras caminaba a su lado.

- Hola – me saludó sin mirarme.

- Mike, lo siento. Se que no debería haberme puesto como me puse pero me sentó mal lo que dijiste de Jake. No se que me pasó, lo siento de verdad.

Entonces él me miró con esos ojos claros algo atolondrados y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa me parecía horrible si la comparaba con la de mis dos novios.

- ¿De verdad estás con él?

- Si.

- Creí que nunca superarías lo de Cullen. – al oír su nombre algo se removió en mi interior. Quizás estaba segura de lo que sentía por Jake pero lo que había sentido por Edward permanecía arraigado muy en el fondo de mi.

- Pues lo he superado y estoy bien con Jake, no me gusta que hables así de él. – mientras decía eso cruzábamos el umbral de la puerta y nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. Es solo que pensaba que tal vez tu y yo… - yo estaba mirándolo pero él pareció encontrar algo al fondo el aparcamiento mientras hablaba y súbitamente se calló, molesto. – nada no importa.

Busqué con la mirada lo que él había encontrado y apoyado en mi camioneta vi la escena mas hermosa que mis ojos habían presenciado. El sol acariciaba su pelo negro cubriéndolo de algunos brillos mas claros, su sonrisa enseñaba esos dientes perfectos enmarcados por esos labios carnosos a los que tan adicta me sentía. Su torso, cubierto por una camiseta negra que dejaba ver su perfecta anatomía. Todo él era increíble.

- Adiós Mike. – dije mientras me dirigía casi corriendo al lugar donde estaba Jake.

El camino se me hizo eterno, tenía ganas de empezar a correr pero sabía que estaba en el aparcamiento del instituto y que debía guardar la compostura. Cuando por fin llegué a su lado mi respiración era agitada y solo de mirarlo me estaba acalorando.

- Hola. – dije como pude.

- Hola amor. – susurró él.

Entonces me abrazó y sentí calor y también fui consciente de que todos lo alumnos allí presentes nos estaban mirando. En otro momento al sentir tantas miradas fijas en mi me hubiera muerto de vergüenza pero cuando estaba entre sus brazos lo que hicieran o pensaran los demás me era totalmente indiferente.

Sus labios besaron los míos y estos le correspondieron deseosos en un beso apasionado.

Me separé de él muy a mi pesar consciente de que estaba dando el espectáculo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté aun presa de su abrazo.

- Vengo a ver a mi novia – dijo con esa famosa sonrisa suya.

- Creo que ella estará muy contenta de que hayas venido. Por cierto ¿has venido andando? – él sonrió ante mi pregunta y entonces me di cuenta, claro en forma lobuna – ah, claro. Sube al coche que yo te llevo.

El camino hacia la reserva se me hizo especialmente corto. Hablamos, reímos, bromeamos, nos besamos en cada parada… Era el mejor día de mi vida.

Llegamos a La Push en lo que me pareció menos de un minuto. Salimos de la furgoneta agarrados de la mano y entramos en ese garaje, nuestro garaje.

- ¿Pido unas pizzas? – sugirió Jake.

- Como quieras

Pedimos las pizzas y a los veinte minutos llegaron. Las pagamos y nos las comimos hablando y riendo. Jamás me cansaría de estar con él.

Las pizzas se habían acabado a pesar de que yo había contribuido mas bien poco.

Yo estaba sentada en el viejo sofá y el delante de mi, en el suelo. El silencio inundó de pronto la estancia y sus ojos me perforaban tal cual cuchillos como si pudiera ver mi interior, cada centímetro de mi interior. Se levantó lentamente abalanzándose sobre mi. Cerré los ojos al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Ese beso era diferente, especial, daba paso a algo mas y ambos lo sabíamos. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados mientras yo entrelazaba las mías en su cabello y recorría su espalda.

Me tumbó lentamente en el sofá y quedó sobre mi, como pude le saqué la camiseta. Era perfecto, tan perfecto y solo mío. Él me ayudo a deshacerme de la mía. Sentía las mejillas arder por la vergüenza de lo que él pudiera pensar al verme así, pero no me importó estaba dispuesta a todo con él. Me miró sonriendo con malicia lo que me hizo sonrojar aun mas. Sentía que él estaba tan excitado como yo. Se levantó un poco y me quitó el pantalón y se quitó el suyo.

Poco a poco nos deshicimos del resto de la ropa que nos molestaba hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos. Nuestros sexos se rozaron y ambos estábamos listos para entrar en acción. Se levantó del sofá y me asusté, no quería que se marchara. Buscó algo en un cajón y vi como sacaba un preservativo y se lo colocaba. Volvió a tumbarse sobre mi y a besar mi cuello

- No estés nerviosa amor – susurró

Y entonces le sentí entrar dentro de mi. Al principio fue algo doloroso y él se movía lentamente pero de pronto sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, y deje de lado el dolor y todo fue fantástico.

Él aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y yo enganché mis piernas a su cintura para sentirlo cada vez mas dentro de mi. Estábamos sudando y gemíamos. Veía su rostro lleno de placer a escasos centímetros del mío.

Sentí que estaba a punto de explotar y ahogue un grito en su cuello, segundos después él hizo lo mismo llegando al final.

- Te quiero – susurró con la respiración aun agitada

- Yo mas – contesté


	6. Sorpresa

Sentí que estaba a punto de explotar y ahogue un grito en su cuello, segundos después él hizo lo mismo llegando al final.

- Te quiero – susurró con la respiración aun agitada

- Yo mas – contesté

Nos quedamos tumbados y abrazads casi toda la tarde, desnudos bajo una vienja manta. Jugando y bromeando, acariciándonos y besándonos. Era perfecto. Había dado ese paso, mi primera vez, y con él. Si me lo hubieran dicho un par de meses antes no lo habría creido. _Esta vez será para siempre, _pensé. Ahora era suya.

La noche llegaba lenta y cansada oscureciendo el garage tristemente alumbrado por una pequeña bombilla colgada en el techo. Las sombras de esa escasa iluminación se reflejaban bailando en el rostro de Jake mientras dormía. Era hermoso. No solo por fuera, ja que nadie podía negar que físicamente estaba muy pero que muy bien, sinó tamién por dentro era precioso, era dulce pero a la vez poseía ese punto de niño malo, era atento y protector, perfecto.

Miraba la noche caer y la luna ya era la única que iluminaba la calle. Miré mi reloj. Las nueve.

- Mierda. Hemos quedado a las nueve y media con mi padre. - dije mientras despertaba a Jake zarandeándol por los hombros.

Abrió los ojos aun adormilado y me mostró esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

- ¿Ni un beso de buenos días? - preguntó pícaramente

Bese rápidamente sus labios, simplemente un roce, por que sabía que podía perderme en sus labios e íbamos a llegar muy tarde.

- Eso no es ni un beso, ni es nada - dijo quejándose en un fingido puchero.

- Por favor Jake, que llegamos tarde. - dije mientras me levanava decidida a marcharme.

Me giré para mirarlo aun tumbado en la improvisada cama. Me sonrió y levantó una ceja. Y de pronto me di cuenta, estaba totalmente dispuesta a marcharme...desnuda. Me sonrojé mas de lo normal , llegando a tonalidades de rojo inpropias de un ser humano.

- ¡No me mires así! - grité mientras cogía mi ropa y me tapaba un poco.

Se levanto, desnudo también y se acercó a mi. Me quitó la ropa de las manos dejándome expuesta de nuevo a su mirada. Me agarró de la cintura y me atrajo hacie él. De nuevo cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo. Sentía quemar cada centímetro de mi piel, me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca.

Entonces me besó. Sus labios buscaban los míos de la misma forma desesperada en la que los míos buscaban los suyo. Se abrió paso en mi boca con su lengua acaricinando la mia. Nos separamos lentamente para respirar y me miró a los ojos. Yo me perdi el ellos.

- Eso si es un beso - cogió mi ropa y me la dió

Nos vestimos en silencio entre miradas furtivas. Me sonrojaba cada vez que le pillaba mirandome mientras me vestia, del mismo modo yo no podia evitar miarlo a él.

Nos metimos en el coche y el camino hacia mi casa volvio a parecerme tremendamente corto. Lo pasamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, riendo y bromeando.

- Estamos llegando - anuncié. - estoy nerviosa

- No lo estés - dijo Jake mientras acariciaba la mano que tenia en la palanca de marchas

- Es que no sabes como es mi padre cuando se trata de mis novio - recapacité - en realidad tu solo eres el segundo que conoce, pero de todas formas estoy nerviosa Jake.

- Te prometo portarme bien - dijo con esa cara de niño malo que tanto adoraba

Aparqué en mi sitio habitual y salimos del coche. Las 9:35.

- Cinco minutos tarde - susurré mientras caminabamos cogidos de la mano hacia mi casa.

- Seguro que Charlie está mirando un partido y no se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es - dijo muy tranquilo Jake.

Entramos y Charlie ya estaba sentado en a mesa delante de los platos que había pedido a un restaurante de comida a domicilio. No parecía enfadado pero tampoco demasiado contento. Tenia una expresión algo sombria en su cara.

- Hola papa

- Hola Charlie.

No contestó. _Mala señal_, pensé. Jake me miro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro para intentar tranquilizarme pero en esos mometos la tranquilidad era un lujo que no podia permitirme.

- Sentaos. - dijo mi padre.

Ambos nos sentamos sin decir nada. El silecio se prolongo en mi pequeña cocina. Jake estaba a mi lado y delante nuestra mi padre escrutándonos a los dos en busca de no se que cosa que parecia no encontrar. Sus ojos viajaban de mi rostro al de mi novio y así una y otra vez Estaba de los nervios y esa espera no ayudaba en nada a mejorarlos o a relajerme. Cada segundo era un peso que caía sobre mi, esos segundos en silencio se me estaban haciendo eternos, demasiado largos, deamsiado silencio.

- Bueno, ¿comemos? - dije mientras me levantaba para sacar la bebida del frigorífico.

- Bella sientate por favor - volió a decir mi padre.

Me senté de nuevo y el silencio volvió. pero esta vez no duro tanto por fin mi padre soltó lo que queria soltar.

- Se que ya sois mayores y que diga lo que os diga vais a hacer lo que os venga en gana pero quiero que tengais cuidado.

Ambos nos quedamos mudos y estupefactos. No tenia ni idea de que me estaba hablando. Supuse que no queria que me volvieran a romper el corazon. Dejándome de lado, el que mas habia surido con la marcha de Edward habia sido mi padre. Hiabia sufrido al verme como una muerta en vida, una persona sin ilusiones ni ambiciones encerrada en unos recuerdos que no hacían mas que atormentarme dia y noche dejándome como un muñeco de trapo inservible y sin corazón ni alma.

- Se que os gustais y que eso va a implicar que tarde tremprano,... vosotros dos... - seguía mi padre

- Alto, alto - dije antes de que continuara y nos avergonzara a todos - ya se por donde vas. Papá ¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de eso?

- Si hija tenemos que hacerlo.

Mire a Jake y estaba sonriendo. No lo podia creer. Tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro como si eso le pasara todos los días. Le fulminé con la mirada y rio aun mas. No podia creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi padre iba a hablarnos de sexo cuando un par de horas antes...

- Papa espera. Sabes que soy una chica responsable y que no voy a hacer ninguna tonteria ¿verdad?

- Claro pero... - lo interrumpí no quería que siguiera

- Pues ya esta todo hablado.

- No - dijo rompiendo mis ilusiones - De ti me fio Bella, del que no me fio ni un pelo es de él. - dijo señalando a Jake

- Por favor Charlie - dijo Jake entre risas

- Venga papa ambos sabemos lo que nos vas a decir, hagamos como si ya lo hubieras dicho por favor.

- De acuerdo - dijo mi pare resentido aun que yo sabia que él tambien estaba contento de haberse ahorrado la charlita.

- Pues vamos a cenar ¿no? - dijo Jake rompiendo la tension

El resto de la cena fue normal, o por lo menos mas normal de lo que habia sido el inicio de esta. Pasamos la cena entre bromas y risas. Jake bromeaba sin parar y a mi padre no le quedabo otro remedio que reir. Se notaba que él le caía un poco mejor que mi anterior novio, al fin y al cabo lo habia visto crecer y le queria.

Se hizo tarde y mi padre decidió que ya era hora de que mi novio se marchara. Ambos salimos fuera para despedirnos ya que delante de mi padre era imposible ni cogerse de la mano.

- Buenas noches princesa - dijo antes de aceercarse a mi oido - me ha encantado pasar la tarde contigo - susurro y ante los recuerdos de esa tarde maravillosa en su compañia y de todo lo que habiamos hecho, demi primera vez, con el, me sonrojé.

Le eché valor. Si quería jugar sería la primera en aprender las reglas del juego.

- Si no tuvieras que irte, podriamos repetirlo - le susurré exalando a proposito mi aliento en su oido.

- No me digas eso, que soy capaz de amordazar a tu padre y encerrarlo en cualquier armario.

- ¡No hagas eso! - grité fingidamente asustada - Si lo haces después tendremos que soportar otra charlita como la de esta tarde.

Los dos nos echamos a reir. Me encantaba el sonido de su risa, los oyuelitos que le aparecian en las mejillas. El silencio llegó de nuevo y nos perdimos cada uno en los ojos del otro. Ese mar negro que tenia por ojos me parrecia completamente hermoso, lo mas hermoso que habia visto nunca, y entonces nos besamos. Como nos habiamos besado esta tarde en el garage, expresando esa pasión y ese deseo que ambos sentíamos y que nos estaba quemando por dentro.

- Buenas noches Jake - grito mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta estropeandolo todo de nos separamos riendo.

- Hasta mañana - me dijo Jake antes de alejarse perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Minutos después estaba en la cama pesando en ese momento. Nuentro momento. Y en el proximo día. Habiamos quedado para ir a la playa, juntos. Y me dormi con el pensamiento y la promesa de un nuevo dia maravilloso.

Me desperté con la luz de lo que prometia ser un maravilloso sábado. Me vestí, desayuné y me dirigí a La Push. Llegué en un camino que se me hizo eternamente largo sin él. Cuando llegué y aparué la furgoneta delante de su casa y me quedé asombrada. Todos los miembro de la manada con sus respectivos familiares andaban de acá para allá desesperados como si intentaran organizar algo que se les había ido de las manos. Sali del coche y me crucé con Sam.

- ¿Sam que ocurre?- pregunté

Sam se limitó a negar con a cabeza y a segir su camino a gran velocidad hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque en su forma lobuna. Me dirigí casi a la carrera a casa de Jake, cuando salió alguien a quien no esperaba ver, alguien a quien habia echado muchismo de menos.

- Carlisle - dije en un susrro mientras él me regalaba una sonrisa que habia echado muchisimo de menos.


	7. Encuentro

Sam se limitó a negar con a cabeza y a segir su camino a gran velocidad hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque en su forma lobuna. Me dirigí casi a la carrera a casa de Jake, cuando salió alguien a quien no esperaba ver, alguien a quien habia echado muchismo de menos.

- Carlisle - dije en un susrro mientras él me regalaba una sonrisa que habia echado muchisimo de menos.

Sin dar ninguna orden precisa, mi cuerpo se lanzó en un abrazo. Abracé el frío cuerpo de Carlisle como si me fuera la vida en ello. El frío contacto reavivó los recuerdos que tenía escondidos en el lugar mas oscuro de mi memoria.

Él me devolió el abrazo envolviéndome en sus duros bazos de hielo.

Cerré los ojos dejando que las lágrimas que había acumulado todos estos meses descendieran silenciosas y lentas por mis mejillas.

- Carlisle... - repeti de nuevo entre sollozos.

- Bella yo tambien me alegro de verte - dijo mientras me separaba un poco de él para mirarme a los ojos.

De pronto senti de nuevo ese agujero en mi pecho, ese que habia conseguido perder durante el tiempo que habia estado con Jake. Ese que me habia dejado Edward con su partida.

No podia dejar de llorar. Sentia que en cualquier momento me fallarian las piernas. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando oi una voz tremendamente familiar, musical y tan añorada durante todo ese tiempo. Su voz, la de mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Bella! - gritó Alice.

Me giré aun medio envuelta en los brazos de Carlisle y empecé a correr en su dirección. No podía creer que volviera a ver su sonrisa, sus saltitos. Ese duende al que tanto amaba y al que tanto habia echado de menos.

- ¡Bella, Bella...! - gritaba Alice mientras saltaba de la emoción.

- ¡Alice, o Dios mío, Alice! - dije sollozando ahora mas fuerte - ¡Te he echado tanto de...! - caí al suelo antes de acabar la frase.

Oi la risa musical de mi amiga. Habia echado de mesno incluso eso, que se riera de mis torpezas.

Me levantó del suelo y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, todas esas fuerzas que habia estado reservano para abrazar de nuevo a mi vampirica familia. O la que un dia lo fue, esa a la que pensé que pertenecería, esa a la que amé y aun que me doliera admitirlo aun amaba.

El abrazo se me hizo demasido corto cuando algo tiró de mi y me separo repentinamente de Alice.

- ¿A mi no vas a saludarme? - dijo él con su pícara sonrisa.

Lo abracé, los brazos no me llegaban para poder envolverlo.

- ¿Son imaginaciones mias o cada vez eres mas enorme Emmet? - pregunté llorando mientras lo abrazaba

- No creas que haciéndome la pelota se me va a olvidar la caida que has tenido cuando corrias hacia Alice - dijo soltando una carcajada que casi me deja sorda - ¿Son imaginaciones mias o tu cada vez eres mas torpe? - dijo ante otra carcajada

Yo lo abracé mas fuerte. Hasta eso habia echado de menos

Me separé de él para encararlos a los tres. _Solo tres_ pense. Era un episodio demasiado oscuro para la familia Cullen, no todos habían venido, y por cierto...

- ¿Que haceis aqui? - pregunté con la voz aun algo llorosa.

- ¿No lo sabes? - dijo Carlisle con cara de preocupación y entonces miró la casa de Jake

- Jake... - susurré y emmpecé a correr de nuevo a su casa

Jake no, jake no podia estar mal. Pero muy bien no podia estar si habia permitido la entrada de los Cullen en la reserva, y en su asa.

- Jake - dije gritando y a los pocos segundo Alice me acompañaba en mi carrera hacia la casa rojiza.

Me paré delante de la puerta, no sabia que podría encontrarme. Respiré ondo y mire a Alice llorando. Dios, mi Jake, mi novio.

- No sabia que erais tan amigos tu y el chucho ese.

- No le digas chucho - le grité - él es mi novio, él me a ayudado cuando todos vosotros me abandonasteis, cuando estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para encontraros o para que voliérais, cualquiera Alice, el era el único que me mantenia viva. - grité y entré en la casa.

Allí estaba Jake, tendido en el sofá, su padre estaba a su lado con la tristeza grabada en cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Me acerqué a ellos sigilosamente sin parar de llorar. Él, tendido y enfermo y yo abrazando a los que me habian abandonado, abandonándolo a él durante unos instantes. Estaba a su lado y vi el ronstro de Jake perlado de pequeñas gotas de sudor. _Sudor _, pense, _Jake no suda, es un licantropo, _me dije a mi misma. Acaricié su cara y me miré la mano, exactamente, sudor.

Miré a Billy en busca de explicaciones y luego volvi a mirar a Jake, dormía. Billy me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que le siguiera hasta la cocina. Una vez en la cocina nadie sabia que decir. Sus ojos era el puro reflejo de la tristeza y la frustación, por mi lado, de la culpa y el dolor.

- ¿Que ha pasado, Billy? - pregunté como pude, ya que las lágrimas habian dejado un amargo nudo en mi garganta.

- Un vampiro - dijo y yo abri los ojos como platos

- ¿Un Cullen? - pregunté atónita. El negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces?

- Un vampiro neófito que habia convertido Victoria. Pensábamos que los habiamos matado a todos pero Jake estaba haciendo una ronda y lo atacó, lo mordió. No sabemos el efecto que tiene su ponzoña en los licantropos, nunca habia pasado. Lo único que se nos ocurrió fue buscar a Carlisle. Espero que no te importe - dijo Billy

- ¿Como va a importarme? - dije - Dios, necesito que Jake se recupere, ya no puedo vivir sin él, y si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a mis fantasmas del pasado, que así sea - contesté antes de abrazar a Billy como no lo habia hecho nunca. Él me devolvió el abrazo y senti como una salada lágrima de ese hombre recorria mi espalda.

- Me quedaré con él, por si quieres descansar o algo - le dije a Billy.

- No. - dijo Billy con brusquedad, entonces me separé de él para mirarle a los ojos - tu padre no puede enterarse, no puede saber que a tu novio hombre lobo le ha mordido un vampiro - dijo con una sonrisa amarga dibujada a la fuerza en su triste rostro.

- Por lo que a mi padre respecta, he venido aqui para pasar todo el dia en la playa con Jake, asi que hasta la noche no tengo que volver a casa.

- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. - dijo amargamente - Iré a casa de Sam para saber si ha descubierto algo nuevo - dijo mientras entrábamos de nuevo en el pequeño salón - en un rato vuelvo.

- No te preocupes - dije mientras acompañaba a Billy a la puerta - no me separare de él pase lo que pase.

- ¿Pase lo que pase? - preguntó Billy levantando las cejas.

- Ahora no hay nada mas importante que él para mi.

- Espero que tengas eso en cuenta. - dijo antes de marcharse, no entendi muy bien a que se referia pero al fin y al cabo su hijo estaba tirado en la cama sin saber muy bien que le iba a pasar, era normal que desvariara un poco.

Entre de nuevo al salón y Carlisle estaba sentado al lado de Jake tomándole ta temperatura y haciento algunas pruebas. Detras del sofá estaba Alice mirándome con mirada triste. Me acerqué a ellos. Esa escena se me hacia de lo mas particular. Vampiros y licantropos ayudándose.

- Alice,.. - dije en un susurro - siento lo que te dije antes

- No te preocupes, entiendo que estes nerviosa - dijo mientras me regalaba una fingida sonrisa.

Me senté en el suelo al lado de Jake, acariciando su cabello. Necesitaba sentir que, de algún modo, él sabía que yo estaba allí, a pesar de todo, con él.

- ¿Carlisle? - dije mientras veia que Carlisle miraba las pruebas que habia llevado a cabo.

- Bella, aun no se nada. Nunca me habia enfrentado a algo parecido. Los demas estan buscando informacion, algo con lo que yo pueda trabajar, por el momento no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar.

- ¿Los demás? - pregunté mientras sentia que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

- Si, Bella. - dijo Carlisle mirando a Alice.

- ¿Todos ? - pregunté en un susurro

Alice asintió. Como iban a reaccionar ahora mis sentidos si me enfrantaba de nuevo a él. A ese Dios del que habia itentado escapar guardando su recuerdo en un lugar muy apartado.

- Bella... - Jake habló muy flojo, era un sonido casi inaudible, un pequeño susurro.

- Jake, mi amor... - dije levantandome, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo. Carlisle se apartó un poco para que pudiera ver bien a Jake y yo me abalancé sobre él. - Mi vida. ¿Como estás?¿Te duele algo?¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Jake sonrió. Esa sonrisa. Esa que a pesar de estar enfermo me ragalaba sin pedir nada a cambio, esa de la que me habia enamorado.

- Ahora que estas aqui estoy mejor, y si que puedes hacer algo por mi - dijo mientras volvia a sonreir.

- Lo que quieras - dije llorando

- Primero, deja de llorar que no me va a pasar nada. No ahora que por fin estas conmigo. Y después podrías... - dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa pícara. - darme un beso, pero de esos de verdad ¿eh?

Y le besé. Le besé como nos habiamos besado en ese garage en busca de mas, le besé demostrándole todo ese amor que sentia hacia él, le bese deshaciéndome de dudas y de miedos, de peligros y de preguntas, simplemente amándolo como lo haria siempre.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta haciendo que ambos nos separáramos siendo conscientes del mundo exterior. Entoces me di cuenta de que nuestro beso había tenido mas público del que creiamos. Estaban en la estancia Sam, Leah, Seth, Emmet, Carlisle, Alice y Rosalie. Ademas de Jake y yo por supuesto.

Me sonrojé al ser conciente que todos ellos habian sido concientes de nuestras muestras de amor.

- Asi que ¿Eso de sonrojarte no ha camiado eh? - gritó Emmet carcajeandose como siempre.

- Veo que estas mejor Jake - bromeó Sam

Me acerqué a Rosalie. No sabia muy bien si debía abrazarla, darle la mano. Al fin y al cabo, también a ella me alegraba de verla. También a ella la habia echado de menos. La abraé y sentí como se tensaba. No me devolvió el abrazo, pero tampoco se apartó. Cuando me eché hacia atras vi que me miraba con esa mirada furibunda.

Miré a Emmet, que estaba a su lado, buscando alguna excusa y él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Les sonreí, a los cuatro, a los cuatro Cullen y aun que me repetia una y otra vez que no era verdad, que no estaban alli, que era un sueño, por fin los volvi a ver.

Di media vuelta y volví con Jake, quien me sonrió. Levantó la cabeza y yo me senté en el sofa con su cabeza en mis pierna, acariciando su cabello, su rostro, mas calido de lo normal. Se quedó dormido a los pocos minnutos.

- Esta muy débil - me dijo Carlisle para intentar tranquilizarme pero la verdad es que no me traquilizaba nada.

Los Cullen se marcharon a su casa, su casa en Forks, esa que pensé que jamás volveria ver habitada. Se marcharon todos menos Carlisle que estaba fuera, en el patio, y de tanto en tanto entraba para ir vigilando el estado de Jake. Oi su voz al otro lado de la puerta, la voz de Esme, esa voz de la que un dia pensé que podría llegar a ser como una madre para mi. Se me saltaron las lágrima de nuevo mientras intentava expulsar los recuerdos dolorosos que se apelotonaban en mi mente cada vez que un miembro de la faminia Cullen aparecia. Entró, yo, con cuidado dejé a Jake tumbado en el sofa y me levante abalanzándome sobre Esme y abrazando su diminuto pero fuerte cuerpo.

- ¿Como estás pequeña? - me dijo con ese tono tan maternal.

Me encogi de hombros mientras miraba a Jake, depués a Esme y me echaba a llorar de nuevo.

La tarde pasó y la noche no tardó en llegar y con ella la hora de mi partida.

Bese sus ojo cerrados antes de partir oi un susurro.

- Bella... - susurró Jake.

- Dime mi amor - dije mientras me acercaba al sofa para escucharlo mejor.

- Tienes visita - dijo mientas miraba hacia la puerte - espera - dijo antes de que me volteara para ver quien era mi visitante - no olvides que te amo

- Eres tu quien no tiene que olvidarlo - dije casi llorando, de nuevo - Te amo, tanto.

Jake se incorporó como pudo y me beso. Yo queria intensificar el beso, per él no me dejo. Simplemente se separó, me sonrio, con esa sonrisa, y miro de nuevo hacia la puerta. Yo me giré y dejé de respirar durante unos instantes.

- Bella...

- Edward - susurré


	8. Amar a dos

Jake se incorporó como pudo y me besó. Yo queria intensificar el beso, per él no me dejo. Simplemente se separó, me sonrió, con esa sonrisa, y miró de nuevo hacia la puerta. Yo me giré y dejé de respirar durante unos instantes.

- Bella...

- Edward - susurré

Las lágrimas me amenazaban esperando cualquier mínima bajada de guardia para salir y rodar por mis mejillas mostrando el enorme vacio que de nuevo estaba en mi pecho, apretandolo y dejandome sin resiración. Miré sus ojos y no pude evitar perderme en ellos, esos ojos topacios, dulces, tristes, perdidos, temerosos, cálidos y frios a la vez, profundos e increiblemente hermosos.

Sacudí la cabeza para abandonar ese profundo lago que eran sus ojos y concentrarme. Estaba en la habitación con Jake y con Edward. Con mi novio, al que amaba y el que fue mi primer amor, ese amor tan fuerte que llego a doler, y aun dolia.

Me dirigi a la puerta, donde estaba Edward. Nos quedamos muy cerca, tan cerca que podia oler su perfunme, ese aroma que lo embriagaba todo.

- ¿Puedes apartarte de delante de la puerta? - dije asperamente - Quiero salir.

No podia pretender que después de haberme dicho que no me amaba, que no queria estar conmigo, que todo habia sido una mentira, yo cayera rendida a sus pies ante la primea miradita que cruzara conmigo. Ademas yo estaba segura de lo que sentia por Jake a pesar de también saber que aun sentia algo por él. Al fin y al cabo un amor como el que viví a su lado es imposible de olvidar.

Me dirijí casi a la carrera al coche, intentando dejar atras todo, dejarlo atrás a él. Subi a la furgoeta deseando llegar a mi casa y perderme en una ducha de agua caliente para perderme en unos pensamentos cada vez mas desordenados y descompuestos. La velocidad me ayudaba a olviar mientras las lágrimas nublaban mi vista. Para mostrarme que la situacion podia empeorar empezó a llover. Cada vez llovia mas, yo iba mas deprisa, las lágrimas caian con mas fuerza y la noche se oscurecia por momentos.

Divisé las primeras casas de Forks, dejando atras la reserva. Llegaba a la curva, esa que se debia coger a una velocidad razonable, esa tan peligrosa, esa en la que perdi el control. El volante se escapó de mis manos mientras la ruedas resvalaban. Veia como mi vehiculo se dirigia a ese árbol, ese enorme al que me acercaba a una gran velocidad. Cerré los ojos esperando chocar, desaparecer. _Tal vez asi desapareceran las dudas y el dolor_ pensé. Y de pronto el golpe fue mucho mas pequeño de lo parecia ser, la furgoneta se paró en una sacudida no muy brusca, ni un solo rasguño.

Abri los ojos lentamente y al otro lado del cristal Edward habia parado la furgoneta antes de que esta chocara contra el árbol y probablemente me matara. Sali del coche confusa y atolondrada. Me dirigí a él casi corriendo mientras la lluvia me empapaba de arriba a abajo. Estaba desesperada, confusa, dolida. Cuando llegué a su altura empezé a golpearlo, su piel de piedra no respondía a mis golpes, sabía que la única dañada en esa pelea sería yo pero tal vez así el dolor se iría con los golpes. Él paró mis puños y clavó su mirada en mis ojos, esa mirada, su mirada.

- ¡No! - gite sacudiendo la cabeza. Era injusto, él sabia el efecto que tenía en mi y lo utilizaba en mi contra. - ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! - segui gritando mientras él permanecia inmóvil, mirándome y sin soltatme. Era injusto.

Me callé y desvié la mirada, no queria verle, ya no. Noté como aflojaba la presa en mis muñecas y lo aprobeché para dehacerme de su agarre. Liberé mis manos y de pronto, en un movimiento propio de un vampiro, me agarró de la cintura y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sentí su abrazo, su frio abrazo. Sentí su cuerpo mojado estrecharse contra el mío. Había necesitado tanto eso, y ahora que había rehecho mi vida, mi corazón y que había abandonado mi coraza, volvía él para recordarme lo bien que me había sentido a su lado.

Sentí como respiraba con su cara escondida entre mi cabello, aspirando mi olor, ese olor que le volvía loco. Noté como mis lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia que nos empapaba a ambos.

- ¡No me toques! - grité mientras me empujaba con mis manos en su pecho. No sirvió de nada, ambos sabíamos que si él no quería no dejaríamos de abrazarnos. Levanté la cara para buscar sus ojos.

- Suéltame por favor - supliqué.

Él deshizo el abrazo lentamente sin soltarme del todo.

- Te he echado me menos - me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que me volvía loca

- No es justo - dije mentras apartaba la mirada.

- Siento haberte mentido - me dijo, me quedé algo atónita.

- ¿Mentirme? ¿En que?

- Bella... - mi nombre en sus labios era mil veces mas hermoso, clavó de nuevo su mirada en mis ojos, esta vez mas intensas y un tanto esperanzada. - Bella... jamás deje de amarte

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Jamás había dejado de amarme, tal vez eso lo cambiaba todo, por que yo jamás había dejado de amarlo a él, a pesar de que mi corazón ahora se encontraba dividido. Jake y Edward, ambos enamorados de mi, y yo enamorada de los dos.

- ¿Por que te marchaste? - pregunté desesperada.

- Por que pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, por que pensé que si me alejaba de ti el peligro se marcharía comigo, pero por lo visto sabes busccar el peligro allí donde se esxonda - dijo con su sonrisa torcida- ¿Bella? ¿Un hombre lobo? - dijo riendo de nuevo.

Ese comentario me dolió, mi Jake, ese que ahora estaba enfermo, ese que me habia devuelto a la vida, ese al que amaba y que ahora estaba esperándome postrado en un sofá mientras yo abrazaba a Edward bajo la lluvia.

- No te atrevas a nombrarlo - dije separándome definitivamente de él. - Él me devolvió lo que tu me quitaste, gracias a él estoy viva.

Vi como él me miraba con las faciones dehechas por el dolor. Era injusto, no podía quedarme quieta mientras veia ese rostro divino distorsionado por la tristeza. Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su mejilla.

- Te amo - susurré - pero también le amo a él, tu te marchaste y el llegó para devolverme a la feicidad. ¿Lo entiendes?

- No he vuelto para intentar convencerte de que vuelvas conmigo, Bella. No niego que me encantaría volver a estar contigo como antes, por que como ya te he dicho, nunca he dejado de amarte. Pero yo quiero que seas feliz, y se que él te ha ayudado a serlo. Bella, solo deseo tu felicidad.

- Quiero irme a casa, han sido demasiadas emciones por hoy - dije con una sonrisa un tanto amarga.

- Claro, ¿Te acompaño?

- Mejor no. Necesito pensar.

Me sonrió y yo di media vuelta para subir a la furgoneta, cuado volví a mirar hacia el lugar donde había estado, ya no estaba. LLegué a mi casa conduciendo a una velocidad mas moderada. Entré y me encontré a Charlie en la cocina comiendo una pizza. Me miró con preocupación mientras yo entraba en la cocina y me sentaba delante de él.

- ¿Has cenado? - preguntó

- Si - mentí, no tenía ganas de comer nada

- Han vuelto - anunció mi padre.

- Lo se - dije mirando al suelo.

- ¿Y Jake?

- Papá, amo a Jake

Dicho eso me manché y subí a mi habitación. La noche se me hizo eterna por que el sueño no llegaba. Me desperté a las siete de la mañana delante de un día muy especial en Forks, un día soleado. Me vestí y desayuné.

Pasaría de nuevo el día con Jake. Iba a aprovechar el domingo con él. Cogi el coche y llegue a La Push en un tiempo record. Entré y lo que vi me conmovió sinceramente.


	9. promételo

Dicho eso me marché y subí a mi habitación. La noche se me hizo eterna por que el sueño no llegaba. Me desperté a las siete de la mañana delante de un día muy especial en Forks, un día soleado. Me vestí y desayuné.

Pasaría de nuevo el día con Jake. Iba a aprovechar el domingo con él. Cogi el coche y llegue a La Push en un tiempo record. Entré y lo que vi me conmovió sinceramente.

Entré en la pequeña casa para ver por fin a Jake de pie. Estaba en la pequeña cocina con una taza de leche en la mano. Habia recuperado algo de color y no se veia tan débil como el dia anterior. Aún asi se marcaba en su rostro el dolor. No estaba del todo bien y lo sabía.

Se giró y me vió apoyada en el umbral de la puerta observandolo.

- Una foto dura mas - bromeó mientras dejaba la taza encima de la mesa y se acercaba a mi.

- Prefiero verte en directo - susurré ya cuando estaba tan cerca de mi que podia sentir su calor.

- Yo tambien lo prefiero - susurró contra mis labios

Me besó, y lo sentí diferente, no tan fogoso y apasionado como solia ser él, sino algo mas apagado, mas ajeno a mis labios y yo a los suyos.

Nos separamos los dos conscientes de que ese beso no era lo que ambos estabamos buscando pero en nuestro ojos se veia el reflejo de que ese momento deseado iba a llegar pronto, por lo menos se reflejaba esa sensaion en los mios, en los suyos algo de miedo, y ambos sabiamos por que, su llegada habia transtornado nuestras vidas, esas vidas que por otra parte iban viento en popa.

Le sonreí para infundarle seguridad. El intentó devolverme la sonrisa pero no llegó a sus ojos. Le abracé, con fuerza, con mucha fuerta, apretando nuestros cuerpos, sintiendo su calor y obligandole a sentir el mio. Noté como escondia su rostro en mi pelo y me envolvia con sus brazos convirtiéndonos en una sola persona, en eso que ambos deseábamos ser, el uno con el otro y juntos uno solo.

Nos separamos lentamente y coloqué mis manos una a cada lado de su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad? - pregunté

El sonrió. De verdad que su mirada no me gustaba nada, estaba triste y dolido, y enfermo.

- Túmbate y descansa. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? - dije empujándolo y sentándolo en el sofá.

- Claro - dijo sonriendo, o al menos intentándolo.

Me metí en la cocina y le hice un café con algunas tostadas.

- ¿Y tu padre? - pregunté desde la cocina

- Se ha ido a hablar con Sam, para que peinen la zona por si hubiera otro neófito que se nos hubiera pasado.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo nuevo Carlisle?

- Si.

- ¿El que? - pregunté algo confusa.

No me contestó, terminé de preparar el desayuno y se lo llevé al salón. Me miraba fijamente mientras yo me acercaba lentamente con la bandeja. La dejé encima de la mesita y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Que te dijo Carlisle?

- Que no sabe mucho, que parece que estoy expulsando yo solo la ponzoña pero que él lo único que puede quitarme es el dolor, el resto depende de lo fuerte que este mi cuerpo y todo eso.

Le miré a los ojos, yo tenia miedo, no queria perderle, no. El no, él, que lo habia dado todo por mi y por tanto otros, amigo de sus amigos, buena persona, amable, dulce y mio, sobre todo mio.

Me giré aun sentada y le miré a los ojos, estaba asustado y ambos lo notábamos en los ojos del otro. Ademas él estaba confuso, queria gritarle que no debia estarlo pero yo también lo estaba y no era justo mentir. Tenia claro que le amaba pero ¿Amaba a Edward también? Deseché esas ideas , no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - pregunté mirando fijamente sus ojos, esos ojos hermosos que me volvian loca

- No tengo tanto miedo de lo que me pueda pasar, como lo tengo de perderte, Bella.

Eso me dejo desarmada. El no iba a perderme, lo acababa de decidir en ese momento, él jamás me habia abandonado y yo no lo abandonaria a el.

Me abalancé sobre él y quedé tumbada encima suya. Seguiamos mirandonos a los ojos sin decir nada. Roce sus labios con los mios, aspirando su aliento, su deslizo sus manos por mis costados hasta colocarlas en mi cintura.

- No te vas a deshacer de mi tan falimente - dije besando desesperadamente sus labios, esta vez si que era el beso que estabamos buscando, ese que los dos deseabamos y abiamos echado tanto de menos en ese intento fallido de esa misma mañana

- Promételo - susurró contra mis labios.

- Jamás voy a abandonarte, por que tu no lo hiciste, por que no lo mereces... - le miré intersamente a los ojos - y porque te amo. Lo prometo - susurré de nuevo rozando sus labios con los mios.

Me apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo. Sintiendonos uno de nuevo. Nos besamos con esas ganas contenidas que habiamos guardado. Senti sus manos desfilar por debajo de mi blusa y las mias se enredaban en su cabello.

Nos perdimos en la lujuria del momento sintiéndonos increiblemente bien, cuando me empujó y cai al suelo. Quedé totalmente desorientada y confusa, me levanté lentamente y vi a Jake pálido, completamente pálido y con una expresión de dolor insoprtable. No sabia que hacer.

- Jake, Jake... - grité pero no contestaba, solo se retorcia apretando los dientes.

Salí de la casa para buscar ayuda, no podia soportar que le pasara nada.

- Ayuda, ayuda, Dios ...

De entre la maleza y los árboles del bosque que rodeaban la casa de Jake salieron Edward y Alice que llegaron a mi posición en unos segundos.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Jake, él esta... - no podia ni hablar, estaba sollzando y un nudo en la garganta no me dejaba ni respirar.

Edward pasó por mi lado entrando en la casa para ayudar a Jake mientras Alice me abrazaba para intentar consolarme. Vi como Edward salia corriendo y regresaba minutos despues con Carlisle. Intenté entrar en la casa pero me lo impedian, las lágrimas no cesaban, necesitaba que Jake estubiera bien a mi lado, le necesitaba.

- Jake te amo - grite desde la puerta entre solloos

Entonces salió Carlisle seguido de Edward, su cara era el vivo reflejo de la decepción y de la pena.

- Carlisle - susurré

Y el nego con la cabeza.


	10. Desolación

- Jake te amo - grite desde la puerta entre sollozos

Entonces salió Carlisle seguido de Edward, su cara era el vivo reflejo de la decepción y de la pena.

- Carlisle - susurré

Y el negó con la cabeza.

Vi como hablaba a una velocidad no apta para humanos y como Edward y Alice asentían hablando también vampíricamente. Estaba desesperada, no entendía nada y necesitba saber que Jake estaba bien, que podía entrar a besar sus labios y a sonreir a su lado. No podía parar de llorar y tampoco era capaz de articular palabra, le necesitaba y solo con pensar que no estaría mas con él me fataba el aire, me costaba respirar.

Alice me agarraba para que no escapara, por que queria entrar en esa casa, queria verlo, fuera cual fuera su estado.

- Bella - la voz de Billy sonó a mis espaldas algo desesperada

Me giré y allí estaba él y a su lado Sam y Paul. Los tres tenían el miedo reflejado en sus facciones, el miedo y la duda, ese terror que sentían ante la incertidumbre y la posible pérdida de un hijo y un hermano. Me deshice de Alice y me acequé a ellos. Me abalancé sobre Billy y lo abracé llorando.

- ¿Que ocurre? - me preguntó intentado esconder la angustia en su voz, aun que no lo consiguió

- Estábamos juntos, bien y de pronto ... - no podia casi ni hablar - ... de pronto se puso totalmente pálido y se retorcia de dolor - solo recordar esa escena se me encojia el corazón - y ahora no me dejan entrar. - dije desesperadamente

Billy se dirigió a la casa y yo me quedé estática esperando que también le negaran el paso a Billy, como me lo habian prohibido a mi. Pero en canvio le dejaron pasar. Intenté acercarme, tal vez también tendria yo permitido el paso, pero Sam me agarró del hombro haciendo que me quedara donde estaba.

Me giré con el dolor y la duda en mi rostro.

- Dejalos solos un moment Bella - asentí.

Me senté en los escalones de la casa y vi como entraban en la casa Edward y Carlisle, seguramente para explicarle a Billy el estado de Jake. A mi lado se sentó Alice y delante de mi los chicos. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro marmoleo de mi amiga.

- Le necesito - susurré, Alice me miro a los ojos, triste - ¿Sabes algo? - pregunté esperanzada

- Bella es mejor que hable contigo Carlisle, el sabrá explicarse mejor que yo.

- No hay nada que explicar Alice - dije casi gritando, Sam y Paul se giraron y me sugirieron que me calmara - solo dime si está... - no pude acabar la frase.

- Bella claro que está vivo - dijo calmada - es solo que es complicado.

Asentí. Alice no tenia culpa de nada y lo estaba pagando con ella, ella a la que habia hechado tanto de menos.

- Alice, esto.. - dije en un susurro - lo siento.

Ella se levantó y me levanto a mi. Me abrazó y me estrechó contra su pequeño cuerpo duro como una roca.

- No te preocupes, se que es duro - dijo aun abrazada a mi y acariciando mi pelo - Te queremos mucho y no queremos que sufras, a pesar de no poder evitarlo.

Deshicimos el abrazo lentamente, Alice entró en la casa, me miró desde el umbral de la puerta.

- Ahora os digo si podeis entrar ¿Vale? - dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me seté de nuevo al lado de Sam. Los tres mirábamos el vacio, los tres pensábamos en todas las posibilidades, también en esas en las que no queriamos ni pensar, en todas, en las felices y en las que podían destrozar nuestro mundo en menos de un segundo. Una lágrima descendió en silencio por mi mejilla mojando mi cara y dejando detrás suya aun mas duda e incertidumbre.

La mano cálida de Sam me sacó de mis ensoñaciones mientras secaba esa lágrima solitaria y perdida.

- No me quedan mas - dije con una sonrisa forzada - he gastado ya todas mis lágrimas.

Él me sonrió también forzadamente.

- Jake es muy fuerte, mas fuerte que ninguno de nosotros - dijo autoconvenciéndose.

- Lo se, pero eso no significa nada

- Significa que siempre hay esperanza, Bella - dijo Sam mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Jake es una roca - añadio Paul es su tono burlón de siempre, pero incluso a él se le notaba la angustia marcada en la voz.

- Lo es, ¿Verdad? - dije algo mas esperanzada.

Alice salió y de nuevo paró en el umbral de la puerta . Nos levantamos los tres de golpe, buscando la mirada de la pequeña vampira. Nos sonrio tenuemente a todos antes de hablar.

- Podeis entrar si quereis, pero mejor que no sea todos a la vez, en este lugar tan pequeño puede resultar algo agobiante.

- Pasad vosotros primero - dije yo

Ellos me miraron y después entraron. Recé para que no tardaran demasiado pero preferia entrar sola, no era demasiado consciente de la reacción que podria tener yo misma delante de segun que imagen.

Me quedé mirando el horizonte en busca de alguna respuesta cuando una mano acarició mi hombro. Me giré para ver su perfecto rostro, ese que ahora con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no podia apreciar.

- Bella ... - susurro Edward

No contesté, no podia hablar, el nudo en mi garganta se agradaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin él, sin mi sol, sin mi Jake.

- Le quieres - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, no habia pensado en como debia sentirse él. Edward habia vuelto con la esperanza de encontrarme y de que yo me lanzara a sus brazos, reforzando nuestro amor, pero en cambio me habia encontrado en los brazos de otro, desesperada por el que habia sido una especie de enemigo.

- Mucho - contesté en un susurró que no podria haber captado el oido humano pero que estaba segura de que él si lo habia oido

Le miré a los ojos y vi que estaba destrozado, me sentia culpable pero en esas horas sin Jake me habian hecho entender que me habia dolido mas la falta de mi sol que la falta de Edward. Cuando Edward se marchó un vacio inundó no solo mi corazón, sino mi vida, crei que era irreparabe pero Jake lo reparó. Se acercó a mi, cuando yo misma creia estar sola, y cuando me separaron de él, el vacio volvió, pero esta vez mil veces mas grande y mas profundo, y mas doloroso. Y el pensar en no volver a verle me dejaba sin aire, me ahogaba, me mataba.

- Lo siento - dije

- No tienes por que disculparte, yo me lo busqué - dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

- Yo te quiero - dije para intentar que no doliera tanto, sabia lo que era el dolor de corazón y no se lo deseaba a nadie - pero le amo mas a él.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi mejilla

Sam y Paul salieron de la casa y yo me apresuré a entrar. Y lo vi, a él, a mi sol, en ese estado, queria volver atrás y no permitir que nada de esto pasara, amarrarlo a una cama para evitar que saliera de su casa, permanecer a su lado para que me mordiera a mi ese maldito vampiro y no a él, por que al fin y al cabo el objetivo de Victoria era yo y no Jake, por que al fin y al cabo la culpable de todo eso era yo.


	11. inestable

Sam y Paul salieron de la casa y yo me apresuré a entrar. Y lo vi, a él, a mi sol, en ese estado, queria volver atrás y no permitir que nada de esto pasara, amarrarlo a una cama para evitar que saliera de su casa, permanecer a su lado para que me mordiera a mi ese maldito vampiro y no a él, por que al fin y al cabo el objetivo de Victoria era yo y no Jake, por que al fin y al cabo la culpable de todo eso era yo.

Él estaba tendido en su cama, con un tono algo amarillento en en la piel y el sudor perlando sus perfectas facciones. Tenia los ojos entreabiertos, intentando mantener la consciencia, pero lo coseguia muy a duras penas. Me acerqué a él lentamente, estábamos solos, en su habitación, circumstancia que en otro momento nos hubiera entusiasmado a ambos, pero odiaba esa ansiedad que sentia en el pecho, esa culpabilidad que me amargabaa.

- No es culpa tuya - susuró Jake en un hilo de voz.

- ¿Que? - pregunte atonita - ¿Desde cuando puedes leer la mente? - pregunté intentando bromear, aun que mas ensrio de lo que parecia, me habia calado

- Te conozco bien, se ve lo que piensas reflejao en tu cara- dijo mientras intentaba incorporarse, yo me apresuré a su lado para ayudale. Se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y yo a su lado.

Acarició mi mejilla con la llema de sus dedos, su cálidos dedos, mas cálidos aun, si es que eso podia ser. Le sonrei y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Como puede gustarme tanto tu sonrisa? - pregunté mas para mi misma que para que el me respondiera.

- Yo podria hacete la misma pregunta - la respuesta perfecta.

- ¿Como estas? - pregunté con miedo.

- No lo se - admitió. - a ratos me siento bien y de pronto, plaff, el dolor llega mas fuerte que nunca, como antes.

- Lo siento - dije en un susurro

- ¿Por que te disculpas Bella? - preguntó enfadado acercandose a mi - no tienes que disculparte por nada, solamente por hacme feliz.

- Oh Jake . dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

Me perdi en su abrazo, mientras mis lágrimas desfilaban silenciosas, no queria perderle, no queria separarme de él nunca, nunca ,nunca...

- Nunca - susurré.

- ¿Nunca que, mi amor? - preguntó con su cabeza hundida en mi cabello.

- No quiero separarme de ti nunca - dije aun sin separarme de el

Me apartó un poco de él, solo para poder mirarnos a los ojos. Me predi en su mirada, en sus ojos, esos ojos que amaba con locura, que deseaba observar para siempre.

- No voy a marcharme nunca de tu lado - dijo agarrando mi barbilla y acercandose a mis labios. - No vas a deshacerte de mi, jamás.

- ¿Sabes algo, Jake? - dije rozando sus labios - Te amo.

Nos besamos, los labios de Jake ardian bajo los mios, ta cálidos que quemaban mi piel, pero no me importaba, queria que ese beso no acabara jamás, que él supiera que era suya y solo suya, de nadie mas. Senti su lengua jugando con la mia, su cálido aliento inundar todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco me empujó y quedó tumbado sobre mi, me deshice un poco de su beso, muy a mi pesar, y le mire a los ojos.

- Jake, no creo que te convenga... - me sonroje al pensar en ello

- Me encantas así - dijo acariciando mi rostro ardiendo por la vergüenza.

- Te encanta hacerme sonrojar - dije soriendo

- Me encantas, en general - volví a besarle, de verdad que me volvia loca.

- Tienes que descansar - dije contra sus labios.

- De acuerdo - dijo mientras se levantaba de encima mia. Se tumbó en la cama y dio unos golpecitos en esta para que me tumbara a su lado - descansa conmigo.

Me tumbé a su lado mientras el envolvia con sus brazos mi cuerpo desapareciendo entre el suyo. Estábamos a pocos centimetros el uno del otro.

- Tenia miedo - admitió Jake dejándome algo traspuesta, no estaba segura de que era lo que queria decirme.

- ¿Miedo? - dije algo atolondrada - no te va a pasar nada...- me calló

- No tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme, Bella - dijo acercandose aun mas a mi y hablando con sus labios contra los mios - Él ha vuelto, yo pense que aun le querias y ... - esta vez fui yo quien le interrumpió.

- Le quiero - admiti y su rostro se transformó, dolido... - pero a ti te amo, te necesito, muero sin ti... - y me besó, en ese beso mostrábamos ambos la necesidad que sentiamos el uno del otro, la necesidad de saber que estariamos siempre a si, el uno para el otro, juntos, siempre.

Al rato se durmió, aun podia verse en su rostro que estaba mal, enfermo, tal vez muriendo, y volví a llorar.

Sali de la habitación sigilosamente, intentando no despertarle. En el salon estaban todos, Sam, Paul, Billy, Edward, Alice y Carlisle. La estancia se veia reamente pequeña, no cabia nadie mas.

- ¿Como está? - preguntó Billy.

- Durmiendo - contesté. - parece que no le duele nada, está... - dudé unos instantes - bien.

Mire por la ventana y vi como la noche habia engullido el dia.

- Charlie - dije, seguramente ya habia llegado de trabajar y no le habia preparado la cena ni nada.

- LLamé a Charlie - me dijo Sam.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Que Jake estaba enfermo y que si te retrasabas era por que te quedabas con el un rato, no le di demasiadas explicaciones.

- Gracias.

Sali de la casa, necesitaba que el aire despejara mi mente, mis pensamientos, mis ideas y mis miedos, sobretododo estos últimos, esos miedos que me llenaban y me dejaban el corazón sin latir. Carlisle salió detras de mi, acompañado de Alice y Edward.

Los encaré a los tres, era hora de saber algunas verdades.

- ¿Como esta Jake, Carlisle?. ¿De verdad? - pregunté levantando las cejas, no queria mas verdades edulcoradas, queria la verdad, esa que a pesar de que doliera me diria como debia llevar mi vida de ahora en adelante.

- Está inestable - dijo clavando sus dorados ojos en los mios.

- ¿Inestable? - pregunté confusa.

- El sudor que esta expulsando Jake, es la ponzoña. Jake no va a morir, pero tampoco sabemos como va a ser de ahora en adelante. Es decir puede que no cambie nada y en un par de dias se encuentre como nuevo. Puede que cuando se recupere alguna de las facultades de los vampiros hayan aflorado en él, incluso la dependencia de la sangre y puede que siga normal pero que los dolores no cesen, sean permanetes.

Busqué con la mirada los ojos de Edward, para que me dijera que todo era una broma, que me estaban haciendo eso como una especie de venganza por haberme negado a seguir con él. Pero no, en sus ojos también habia dolor y culpa.

Carlisle y Alice entraron de nuevo a la pequeña casa y Edward se acercó a mi.

- Lo siento.- dijo muy preocupado.

- ¿Por que? - pregunté extrañada.

- Me marche pensando que conmigo se marcharian tus problemas y te dejé aqui con una vampisa psicópata que creó un ejercito de neófitos, ademas uno de ellos ha mordido a tu novio ¿Me he olvidado de algo? - dijo bromeando.

- No es culpa tuya - dije acariciando su fria mejilla - nadie sabia que algo como esto podria pasar.

Entramos los dos a la casa y me depedi de todos, era hora de ir a casa. LLegué lo mas lentamente que pude, me gustaba pensar mientras conducia, me despejaba la mente. LLegué y Charlie ya estaba durmiendo, habia dejado un plato de pizza en la mesa de la cocina, pero yo no tenia hambre, nada de hambre, tenia un nudo en el estomago que me oprimia.

Me dormi pensando en él, en mi sol. Bien entrada la noche alguien me despertó sonriendo desde el otro lado de mi ventana.


	12. Realidad

Me dormí pensando en él, en mi sol. Bien entrada la noche alguien me despertó sonriendo desde el otro lado de mi ventana. Me levanté algo atolondrada sin saber si era un sueño o si de verdad habia alguien alli. Me froté los ojos con el dorso de las manos intentando ver si de verdad era él o no.

- ¿Jake? - susurré.

- ¿Jake? - preguntó "él"

No era Jake, pero se le parecía, estaba desconcertada, la oscuridad solo me dejaba diferenciar su tez morena y su perfecta sonrisa, pero esa voz no era la suya.

- ¿Quien es? - susurré de nuevo.

- Venga Bella ábreme o rompo la ventana - dijo con ese tomo bromista típico de él.

Le abrí y entró. Esta vez vi su rostro perfectamente y me di cuenta de que en realidad era poco el parecido que compartia con mi Jake, supongo que eran las ganas que tenia de verle, de tenerle de nuevo cerca de mi, sin miedo a que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento.

- Me has asustado.

- Si si, asustada. Creias que era Jake e ibas a lanzarte a mis brazos. - bromeó Paul.

- Cállate - dije sonrojada - ¿Que pasa? - dije esta vez asustada al darme cuenta de que él estaba en mi habitación, de noche. - Jake - susurré al borde del llanto.

- Tranquila - dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros - Jake esta bien. En realidad mejor que nunca.

- ¿Que?¿No te entiendo?

- Que ha legado un amigo de Carlisle, ya se ha ido.

- ¿Que? - cada vez era todo mas confuso.

- Cuando los Cullen se enteraron de lo de Jake investigaron sobre el tema, y preguntaron a este hombre, él por lo visto sabe mucho de estas cosas y bueno ha venido a ver a Jake.

- ¿Y? - pregunté atónita, esto me estaba dejando totalmente desorientada.

- Pues que ya esta bien, del todo.

- ¿Sin ninguna consecuencia? - pregunté, era la mejor noticia que habia recibido en mucho tiempo.

- No. Ha terminado de expulsar la ponzoña, por lo visto la mordedura no duró mucho, no le dio tiempo a soltar toda la ponzoña necesaria para hacerle daño de verdad.

Abrace a Paul. Me sentía feliz, llena de todo, de vida de amor de... felicidad.

- ¿Donde esta él?¿Por que no ha venido?

- Te esta esperando

- ¿A mi?¿Donde?

- Sorpresa - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No entiendo - dije desconcertada, era demasiada información.

- Quiere celebrar contigo que esta bien, y tengo que llevarte con él.

- Pero, mírame, voy en pijama...

- Esto... - dijo paul mirándome de arriba a abajo, mi pijama era algo "provocador", pantalones muy cortos, camisa estrecha - no estas mal así - dijo sonriendo.

- Cállate - dije sonrojandome de nuevo - Sal un momento, ahora bajo.

Me puse unos vaqueros estrechos y una blusa roja. Nada especial. Me asomé a la ventana y abajo estaba Paul.

- Salta - susurró desde abajo.

- ¿Que? ¿ni loca?

- Tu elijes...

- Pero... - intenté negarme pero en un timepo record Paul habia trepado hasta mi ventana

- Sube... - dijo cansado. Yo sonreí.

Bajamos por mi ventana, yo colgada de la espalda de Paul. Nos adentramos un poco en el bosque que quedaba cerca de mi casa y allí me esperaba Quil en su forma lobuna.

- Sube a su espalda - me dijo Paul

- ¿Que? - dije atónita, no era muy buena idea, era de las que se mareaban en un bus, no queria ni imaginarme lo que podia pasarme si me subian en su espalda.

- Venga sube o vuelve a tu casa , tu elijes.

Estaba claro lo que iba a legir, ir con él. El bosque pasaba a alta velocidad por mi lado, dejando un muro verde a cada lado. El viento azotaba mis cabellos y sentia como me susurraba a mi oido. Tenia prisa por llegar con él. Le necesitaba ahora, para recordarme que lo vivido antes habia acabado y que ahora solo nos quedaban cosas buenas por vivir.

LLegamos a nuestra playa, esa playa, La Push. Alli donde nuestros paseos habian sido eternos, donde habia sentido que el estaba conmigo de verdad, que no le iba a perder, donde habiamos hablado de todo. Nuestro lugar a los pies de ese enorme arbol.

Bajé de encima de Quil y acaricié su ocico.

- Gracias - susurré antes de guiñarle un ojo y ver como se alejaba con la silueta de Paul a su lado.

Me acerque a Jake lentamente, él se levantó y llegó hasta donde estaba yo. Me besó, corto, dulce y tiernamente, simplement para demostrarnos a ambos que era real, que no era un sueño mas. Cogió mi mano y me dirigió a la parte trasera de la playa, en la que habia una especie de plataforma natural de piedras. Estaba decorada con velas y una tela roja en el suelo en la que nos sentamos. Era un sueño, y eso era lo que temia, despertar y darme cuenta de que no era real, no solo ese momento sino todo, que no era real él, ni lo que tenia conmigo.

- Es demasiado bonito para ser verdad – susurré abrazándolo

- Es todo para ti – dijo sin deshacer el abrazo.

Las velas envolvían ese lugar, dando ese toque de magia y de sueño,era una escena extraida de una pelicula, y sobre todo era nuestro.

Le besé, tan fuerte que sentí que iba a explotar, sus manos viajaban por mi cuntura y mi espalda y las mias se enredaban en su cabello desesperadas por amarrarse y no djearlo marchar.

- Te amo - susurró mientras nos tumbabamos en esa cama improvisada

Bueno.. mil gracias por seguir mi historia, es el primer fic que cuelgo en Fanfinction y me alegra saber que le está gustando a alguien.

Esta semana me voy de viaje asi que no podre subir nuevos capis pero os prometo que la semana que viene me pongo las pilas y subo el doble! =)

Me encanta que me comenteis asi que por favor no dejeis de hacerlo

Tengo dos fics mas en y si teneis tiempo y ganas me encantaria que los leyerais se llaman: "tormento" y "lecciones sobre amor"

Espero que les guste y que sigan esta historia.

BESOS ENORME a todos! =)


	13. Casi perfecto

- Te amo - susurró mientras nos tumbabamos en esa cama improvisada

Se tumbó encima mio sin dejar que su peso me molestara, sus labios juaban con los mios y nuestras lenguas jugaban y bailaban juntas, era un momento mágico y hermoso. Sentia a Jake tan cerca de mi, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en contacto con el mio, sentia como la emoción del momento le habia escitado tambien a él. Se separó un poco de mi deshaciendo el beso, yo no lo permití, enredé mis manos en mi cabello acercándolo de nuevo a mis labios, besando de nuevo y desesperadamente al que era, sin ninguna duda, el amor de mi vida. Le amaba, no habia duda.

Volvió a deshacer el beso lentamente, para mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Me amas? - preguntó en un susurro.

- Con toda mi alma - contesté, nunca habia estado tan segura de algo.

- ¿A pesar de todo? - volvió a preguntar, y yo sabia a que se referia, a él, a Edward.

- A pesar de todo - contesté nuevamente convencida.

Me volvió a besar pero esta vez con mas urgencia, ambos necesitábamos demostrar algo, demostrar que nos amábamos con cada particula de nuestro ser. Le empujé un poco para quedar yo tumbada sobre él. Sentia su ereccion debajo de mi y me encantaba saber que era la culpable de eso. Me senté sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Él acariciaba mis muslos por encima del patalon mientras yo metia las manos por debajo de su camiseta acariciando sus abdominales, esos que tan loca me volvían. Le quité la camiseta para observarlo detenidamente, era perfecto. Él me quitó la mia y me miro también de arriba a abajo, me sentía algo cohibida pero sabía que estaba donde quería estar. De pronto una duda llenó mi mente.

- ¿Y si viene alguien? - pregunté, al fin y al cabo estábamos en un lugar público.

- No vendra nadie - contesto con esa sonrisa que me encantaba. Eso fue lo único que me hizo falta para dejarme llevar de nuevo.

Acarició mis pechos por encima del sujetador haciendome sentir una electricidad enormemente placentera recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me quité de encima suyo y le saque los pantalones y me quite los mios. Estábamos ambos en ropa interior deborándonos con la mirada. Volvió a tumbarse sobre mi, besaba mi cuello y mas abajo, descencio por mis pechos y se deshizo del sujetador jugando con mis pezones, mordiéndolos. Descendió por mis estomago hasta llegar al principio de mis bragas, jugó un rato conmigo, acariciandome por encima de la ropa interior, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Jake - susurré en un jadeo. Él sonrio y se deshizo de ella dejandome totalmente desnuda. Se quitó tanbién su boxer, lo único que se interponía entre nosotros, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Le empujé por los hombros y quedé sentada de nuevo sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y ahora era yo la que jugaba con el. Rozaba su ereccion con mi sexo haciéndole sufrir y sintiéndo como a cada momento me necesitaba mas y mas.

- Bella - esta vez él quien lo pidió en un jadeo fue él, me necesitaba y yo sabia que lo hacía, de la misma forma que yo a él.

- ¿Dime? - pregunté aun rozándome con el.

- Bella, por favor - suplicó.

Eso me vastó, hice que entrara en mi de un golpe, ambos gritamos. Yo subia y bajaba lentamente mientras el me ayudaba con sus manos en mi cintura. Acariciaba mis piernas y mis caderas mientras nos convertíamos en una sola persona, un solo suerpo. Me giró y quedo el encima de mi y empezó a embestir mas fuerte, con mas pasión y mas necesidad, ambos nos estábamos volviendo locos de tanto placer. Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y mis manos en su cabello, acariciaba su espalda. Su rostro estaba a escasos centimetros del mio y lo veia distorsionado por el placer, me encantaba saber que yo era la responsable de esa expresién. Bese sus labios para ahogar un grito, mis paredes se estrecharon y llegé al final, segundos despues llegó él. Habia sido perfecto.

Le obligé a que se diera la vuelta sin que saliera de dentro de mi y me apoye en su pecho. Cerré los ojos y la realidad me abrumo de pronto.

Me levante algo sobresaltada y me tape con su camiseta, me la puse.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó el algo extrañado.

- Que no hemos usado protección. - dije algo sulfurada como si fuera obvio lo que pasaba por mi mente.

- Pero ¿tu?...- preguntó indeciso. Yo hice cuentas mentalmente.

- No - dije al fin con un suspiro.

- Y mañana tengo clase - dije mirando el rejos, las tres de la madruada, se me iban a hacer eternas.

- No vayas - dijo el con una sonrisa algo pícara - Me apuesto cualquier cosa a que nunca has hecho novillos.

- Pues no y estoy orgullosa de ello, no como otros - dije mirandole con finjido enfado.

El se sentó a mi lado y me agarró de la cintura apretandome contra su pecho. Yo cerre los ojos sintiendo el calor de su piel en la mia, amaba cada celula de su piel, el latido de su corazon, todo, él se había convertido en una parte de mi, una indispensable.

- Podria acostumbrarme a esto - dije mientras el besaba mi cabello.

- Hazlo, acostumbrate, por que es lo que pienso darte cada dia que estes conmigo, todo.

Las lagrimas empezaban a llenar mis ojos, esas lágrimas que no habia probado en mucho tiempo, de felicidad. Estaba llena de todo aquello que me hacia feliz, llena de él y de esos sentimientos que me mantenían en una burbuja a su lado, perfectos.

- ¿Sabes? acabo de decidir que ya es hora de hacer novillos - dije mientras lo miraba por debajo de mis pestañas.

- Esa es mi chica - dijo antes de besarme.

Nos tumbamos de nuevo. saco una manta para cubrir nuestros cuerpos. El usaba nuestra ropa como almohada y yo su pecho. Pasamos la noche hablando y vimos amanecer. Fue la mejos noche de mi vida. Con la llegada del sol nuestro estomagos gruñeron deseperaods por un poco de alimento. Yo sabia que Charly pensaría que habia madrugado y por eso no me habia visto por la mañana pero ¿Y Billy?

- ¿Jake? - pregunte mientras nos vestiamos - tu padre...

No me hizo falta acabar la pregunta el me hizo un placaje, cuidadosamente y me dejo tumbada de nuevo en la que habia sido una cama improvisada. Se puso encima de mi y nuestros rostros estaba separados por escasos centimetros. Besó mi nariz.

- Quieres dejar de preocuparte, está todo controlado - y volió a besarme. Era increible lo adictivos que eran esos besos.

Me cogió y me llevo como a una prncesa hasta su coche. Llegamos a Port Angeles entre bromas y besos en cada semaforo en rojo. Nos paramos en un cafe a desayunar. Nos sentamos en la mesa mas alejada, queriamos intimidad.

Desayunamos mientras nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas en la mitad de la mesa, despues paseamos por el puerto, hablando, bromeando. Era increible como las cosas mas simples podían convertirse en maravillosas cuando estabas acompañada de la persona a la que amas.

LLegó la hora de comer y Jake me obligó a llamar a mi padre para decirle que comería en el instituto y fuimos a una pequeña pizzería. Era hermosa, decorada como un restaurante italiano de verdad. Nos sentamos y comimos en un silencio para naa incómodo. Nuestros ojos clavados en los del otro eran suficientes palabras.

Salimos del restaurante y decidimos ir al cine. Cuando llegamos él se paró en seco con los ojos fijos en una chica rubia, alta, de ojos verdes. Era hermosa pero no entendía por que Jake se había quedado de esa forma mirándola.

- Jake - susurré algo molesta al ver que seguía mirándola y no se movia.

Él no me hizo caso, simplemente empezó a andar, dejándome a mi atrás acercándose a ella antes de abrazarla


	14. De nuevo

Salimos del restaurante y decidimos ir al cine. Cuando llegamos él se paró en seco con los ojos fijos en una chica rubia, alta, de ojos verdes. Era hermosa pero no entendía por que Jake se había quedado de esa forma mirándola.

- Jake - susurré algo molesta al ver que seguía mirándola y no se movia.

Él no me hizo caso, simplemente empezó a andar, dejándome a mi atrás acercándose a ella antes de abrazarla. La chica se mostró sorprendida ante el abrazo de Jacob, pero le miró a los ojos y se quedó algo hipnotizada. Era extraño ver esa escena desde fuera, ver como mi novio abrazaba con una dulzura infinita a esa chica, ver como ella se lo comia con los ojos y como le devolia el abrazo.

Me acerqué a ellos a paso lento, no queria sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero no podia pensar otra cosa que no fuera perder a Jake. Ese solo pensamiento me partia en corazón en mil pedazos, y una segunda ruptura de esa manera hacia imposible su reconstrucción.

Llegué a su lado y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de mi presencia, seguian sumerjidos en ese abrazo tierno y dulce, como de película. Carraspeé, me aclaré la garganta un par de veces y fue ella quien me vio, quien se dio cuenta de que esaba alli.

- Esto... - dijo algo indecisa mientras me miraba y deshacia el abrazo - Soy Rachel. - dijo mirándome a mi y después a Jake.

- Yo soy Jacob - añadió él y eso me basto para comprender la situación, no se conocian y se necesitaban de ese modo. Eso solo podia ser una cosa, imprimación.

Quise culpar a Jake pero sabia que él no era el culpable, nadie lo era a pesar de que hubiera sido mas fácil si hubiera podido echarle las culpas a alguien. Simplemente les miré con lágrimas en los ojos y me marché.

Caminé por las ya oscuras calles de Port Angeles, sola. No queria compañia simplemente pensar, aun que eso me doliera, y recordar aquello que habia tenido, ya dos veces, y que habia perdido dos veces también, el amor absoluto. Las lágrimas nublaban mi visión mientras caminaba sin rumbo por unas calles cada vez mas oscuras y seguramente mas peligrosas. Me adentraba cada vez mas en una ciudad desconocida para mi y a la vez tan conocida.

Mientras paseaba por unas calles prácticamente abandonadas la sonrisa de Jake, esa mism tarde, inundaba mi mente, agité la cabeza para deshacerme de ese recuerdo, demasiado dolorosa. Las calles vacias y oscuras me recordaban también otro momento, ese dia en el que Edward me salvó, en una calle muy parecida a la que estaba cruzando ese mismo momento, esa noche descubri la verdad sobre él y su familia, esa con la que fui tan feliz. Quise deshacerme de ese recuerdo también pero algo me lo impidió.

Destrás de mi se oyó el rugido de un coche al frenar. Giré despacio, tal vez Jake me habia seguido. Pero no. El volvo plateado paró detras de mi y de el salio Edward con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunté aun llorando, no me veia capaz de escoder las lágrimas.

- Alice te vio de pronto, no suele verte por que estas con Jacob, pero te vio paseando sola por las calles de Port Angeles, llorando, y se asustó - mientras hablaba se acercaba a mi - y aqui estoy - dijo llegando a mi altura.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, yo no tenia valor para empezar, aun que queria desahogarme, sabia que para él no seria fácil escuchar mi historia con Jake, no queria martirizarle con mis penas por que sabia muy bien que él tenia las suyas, también causadas por mi culpa.

- ¿Te llevo a casa? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio

Simplemente asenti con la cabeza. Las lágrimas que reprimia se estrechaban en mi garganta y me impedían hablar.

- ¿Que pasa, Bella? - pregunto indeciso, con algo de miedo a mi contestación.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - pregunté, él sabia que tenia algo que ver con Jake, ya que de pronto me habia separado de él.

- Claro

- Jake se ha imprimado, de otra. - dije mientras las lágrimas volvía a mis ojos, cada vez de manera mas contundente.

Su rostro mostró la sorpresa que mostraria cualquiera ante tal firmación. Era duro, solo pensarlo. Me dolía el alma e intentaba hacerme a la idea, pero una parte de mi no queria creerlo y la otra me decia que no podia esperar otra cosa. No era justo que dos personas fantásticas como eran Edward y Jacob se hubieran enamorado de mi. Era una especie de broma cósmica o un mal de ojo. Ya nada podia salir mal.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio y me di cuenta de que ese mismo silencio me estaba doliendo cada vez mas y mas. No queria silencio, no queria volver a hundirme en un pozo sin salida, no queria dejar toda aquella felicidad que habia conseguido, seria dificil sin él, y lo sabia, pero queria intentarlo.

Llegamos a mi casa y bajé del coche. Edward bajo también y me acompañó a la puerta, todo un caballero, como siempre.

- Gracias - susurré antes de abrazarle.

- No hay de que

Nos separamos lentamente. No queria mirarle a los ojos, no podria evitar llorar.

- Esto... - dije algo indecisa - se que es mucho pedir, y si dices que no lo comprenderé... - no sabía como continuar.

- Bella dilo ya.

- ¿Si dejo la ventana abierta, entrarás, un rato? - preunté sin mirarle a los ojos, necesitaba el abrazo de alguien y quien mejor que él que lo habia sabido todo de mi. No sigificaba nada, simplemente podriamos tratar de ser amigos.

- Claro. - dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando entré me encontré a Charlie mirando la tele. Le saludé y le dije que me iba a dormir, porque estaba algo cansada. Entré en el baño y me puse el pijama. Se me hacia raro esperar de nuevo a mi caballero de brillante armadura tras la ventana abierta de mi habitación. Llegué y abrí la ventana, me metí bajo de las sábanas a esperarle, a él. Segundos después su brillante sonrisa relampagueaba en medio de la oscuridad de esa noche mas oscura de lo habitual, para mi.

Se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada, envolviéndome en las mantas, como hacia antes, para que no me congelara ante su contacto. Apoyé mi cabeza en su marmóleo pecho, cada movimento me recordaba a esos momentos en los que estos mismos tenian otro significado, muy diferente, y esperaba que él lo entendiera, que no era justo que por despecho volviera a sus brazos, no era justo para nadie.

- Edward - susurré - ¿Sabes que esto no significa...? - no me dejó acabar ya que me interrumpió

- Se perfectamente que no significa que quieras volver conmigo, Bella - dijo acariciando mi mejilla muy tiernamente.

- Gracias - dije cerrando los ojos - Necesitaba este abrazo ¿Sabes?

- Bella, que no estemos juntos no significa que no podamos ser amigos, es mas me encantaria ser tu amigo, poder ayudarte y estar cerca de ti.

- Pero... pensé que seria difícil para ti.

- No es fácil, pero he eprendido a no amarte, solo a quererte.

Y entre conversaciones absurdas, intentos de Edward para que pensara en otra cosa, me dormí. Entre sus brazos. De nuevo.


	15. incertidumbre

Y entre conversaciones absurdas, intentos de Edward para que pensara en otra cosa, me dormí. Entre sus brazos. De nuevo.

Me desperté cuando la tenue luz de ese sol siempre escondido en Forks acariciaba mi rostro. Abri los ojos lentamente mientras esperaba encontrarme en los brazos de Jacob, esos segundos fueron perfectos, hasta que recordé que él no estaba conmigo, que no lo estaría mas. El cielo era gris, ese gris tan tipico en ese lugar, tan triste. Podia sentir como mis emociones y sentimientos eran totalmente compatibles con el color de ese cielo, trites.

Una fría mano acarició mi mejilla haciendo desaparecer a una lágrima que, sin que yo me diera cuenta, habia escapado del dolor interior, intentando sentirse mejor.

- ¿Como estas? - preguntó Edward mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba a su lado.

- Bien - dije con voz monocorde.

No dijo nada mas. Yo tampoco. Estubimos sentados mirando la nada un buen rato. Mi mente divagaba entre recuerdos y preguntas, pensando cual era la solución, si es que existia. Cuando me cansé de esa situación inútil me levanté de la cama ante la atenta mirada de mi acompañante.

- ¿Se ha ido Charlie? - pregunté

- Si, hace una hora - contestó dubitativo.

- ¿Desayunamos?

Bajamos los dos a la cocina donde me preparé mi bol de cereales. Queria intentar llevar una vida lo mas normal posible. No queria hundirme de nuevo, no queria perder la perspectiva de lo que habia sido una vida feliz, queria seguir viendo el sol, a pesar de que mi sol no estubiera conmigo. Sabia que la felicidad que habia sentido a su lado no volveria y que tenria que conformarme con un sucedaneo de lo que habia tenido, pero preferia eso a la oscuridad que ya habia probado una vez.

Estaba sentada en mi sitio en la mesa de la cocina y él delante de mi, mirándome y buscando alguna señal que indicara un intento de suicidio o algo parecido.

- ¿Quieres? - dije con la boca llena de cereales intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente.

- Mmm, Es tentador - dijo con su sonrisa torcida - Pero creo que no me atrevo a dejarte sin cereales.

- Muy buena elección - dije esta vez sin nada en la boca - Mis cereales son sagrados.

Mientras empezaba a olvidar el dolor que se acumulaba en mi etomago podia decir que parecia una persona normal, en el momento en que una imagen de Jacob se cruzaba por mi mente sentia como el mundo se m echaba encima y me engullia.

Terminé de desayunar y Edward me ayudó a arreglar un poco la casa, y gracias a su super velocidad acabamos en menos de diez minutos. Nos sentamos a mirar la tele, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando alguien llamó a la puera. Edward se tensóo a mi lado, no supe como tomarme ese gesto asi que me levante lentamente para abrir la puerta. Al otro ado de esta me estaba él, tenso también, como si estubiera en guardia.

- Jake - susurré casi en un jadeo.

- Hola Bella - dijo sonriendo, me dolió. Pensar que esa sonrisa ahora era de otra. El silencio engulló el lugar mientras los dos nos mirábamos a los ojos, tube que desviar la vista para no llorar. - ¿Estas con él? - pregunto exigente.

- Si - contesté segura

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Y porque no ? - conteste furiosa. - Tu me dejaste sola. - y entonces me di cuenta de que así no llegariamos a ningun sitio. No era culpa suya. - Lo siento - dije esta vez algo mas serena mientras él no desviaba la mirada de mi ni un solo momento.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo susurrando - ¿Puedo pasar?

Yo miré hacia el salón, en el sofá, donde segundos antes habia estado Edward y donde ya no estaba.

- Se ha ido - me informóo Jake entrando en mi casa

Se sentó en una silla de la cocina con la vista fija en el suelo. A su lado no era tan fácil mantener esa fachada de no dolor, su olor, todo su ser revolucionaban mis sentidos y mis sentimientos. Y todos esos sentimientos me reordaban una felicidad que no iba a tener ya mas. La lágrimas empezaban a llegar a mis ojos, y estos anegados no soportaron mas.

- No llores, por favor. - susurró levantándose de la silla y acercándose a mi. Limpió la lágrima con la llema de sus dedos.

Levanté la vista y vi sus ojos tan cerca de los mios, sus labios tan cerca de los mios, su piel sobre la mia. Todo su ser estaba a escasos centimetros de mi y sentia como si las piernas fueran a fallarme en cualquier momento.

- Lo siento - dije intentando sonreir.

Me devolvió la sonrisa aun que esta no llegó a sus ojos, tristes.

- Te quiero - susurró y entonces no traté de esconder las lagrimas, no queria hacerlo por que me dolia guardarlas, me dolia mas de lo que queria admitir.

Me giré para darle la espalda a Jacob, era injusto que me mirara con esos ojos, me dijera esas cosas y después pretendiera que para mi fuera fácil alejarme de él. Era imposible que yo me alejara de él de forma voluntaria, él ya era una parte de mi, ahora eramos una sola persona.

Él puso una mano en mi espalda, senti su piel arder sobre la mia a pesar de la camiseta que nos separaba. Senti como su contacto hacia efecto en mi cuerpo, le necesitaba y era consciente de ello a pesar de no querer demostrarlo.

Me giré y el abrió la boca para hablar, no se lo permiti, era mi turno.

- Espera - dije mirándole a los ojos - No puedes decirme eso cuando ambos sabemos lo de la imprimación - dije alejándome de él - No puedes hacerme esto, he estado toda la noche intentando darme cuenta de lo que iba a ser mi vida sin ti y ha sido horrible. Ahora vuelves y ¿Me dices que me quieres? Es injusto - dije ya llorando totalmente perdida.

- No saques conclusiones precipitadas Bells. - dijo acercándose a mi.

- ¿Que no? - pregunté enfadada - ¿Que quieres que piense entonces, Jake? Estas imprimado - eso ultimo lo grité. Tal vez así también me hiciera yo a la idea.

- Pero es diferente - eso ya era demasiado para mi, mi vida estaba llena de cosas que no eran normales, vampiros y licantropos entre otras cosas, y para que la extrañeza fuera mas completa mi novio hombre lobo no podia tener una imprimación normal. Esto ya era demasiado. La cabeza me iba a estallar

- Explicate - exigi llorando y ya cansada de tantas dificultades

- Tengo que pensar ¿si? - dijo mientras yo me daba cuenta por primera vez de que su rostro estaba cansado, dolido, triste, confundida. Podia ver en su cara lo mismo que seguramente podria verse en la mia.

- ¿Por que has venido Jake? - dije intentando tranquilizarme

- Por que te quiero - yo cerré los ojos mientras sentia como él se acercaba a mi - Siento que debo protegerla y ayudarla, pero tanbién siento que quiero estar contigo. No lo comprendo, estoy tan perdido como tu Bella.

- Y, ¿Que pretendes que haga yo? - pregunté exasperada

- Esperar - dijo acercandose aun mas a mi, posando sus maos en mis mejillas - Dame hasta mañana, porfavor, Bella - dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Jacb, no es justo.

- Lo se - dijo en un susurro - Pero tengo la esperanza de que me esperes, solo un dia. Por favor.

Cerré los ojos y senti el sueve roce de sus labio sobre los mios, rapido y tierno. Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos él ya no estaba y yo esperaba a que pasara ese dia gris de inceridumbre.


	16. Espera

Cerré los ojos y senti el sueve roce de sus labio sobre los mios, rapido y tierno. Cuando volvi a abrir los ojos él ya no estaba y yo esperaba a que pasara ese dia gris de inceridumbre.

A los pocos segundos de que Jake huiera desaparecido llegó Edward y se quedó a mi lado, mirándome sin saber muy bien que decir.

- ¿Quieres ir a clase o prefieres que nos las saltemos? - le miré los ojos mientras el me miraba de arriba a bajo.

Intenté parar de llorar y no lo conseguía.

- Me voy a dormir - dije en un susurro.

- Bella - dijo jake agarrándome del brazo e intentando persuadirme - son las diez de la mañana

- Lo se - dije con la voz quebrada por el llanto. - Solo espero que así pase el tiempo mas deprisa, Edward, solo quiero que no me duela tanto.

Él me abrazó, me estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras yo no podia para de llorar, me dolia tanto que no podia casi ni respirar, sentia que en cualquier momento me desharia en pedazos. Sentia que ese agujero que habia sellado Jake se volvia a abrir, esta vez mas profundo y doloroso.

- Bella, no te hundas por favor - susurró Edward a mi oido.

- Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento Edwars. - dije separandome un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos - pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Intentalo con mas fuerzas - dijo mientras me levantaba y me sentaba en la encimera de la cocina y quedaba delante de mi - no te pido que le olvides, ni que le dejes de querer, simplemente intenta sobrevivir, no te encierres en ti misma. - dijo acariciando mis mejillas y deshaciendose de algunas lagrimas, ya que yo seguia llorando. - Hazlo por ti, y por mi. No soporto verte así, Bella.

Intenté sonreirle para tranquilizarle, pero la sonrisa no surtió efecto ya que estaba llorando.

- Lo intentaré - prometí mirándole a los ojos - ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo? - le pregunté con esperanza de que hubiera estado lo bastante cerca como para leer su mente .

- La verdad es que no - dijo mirando el suelo - Creí que tu no querrias...

Busqué su mirada y cuando por fin centró sus ojos en los mios hablé.

- Me ha pedido tiempo, hasta mañana. - dije mientras sentía de nuevo las lágrimas - Dice que no es una imprimación normal, que aun me quiere.

- ¿Le vas a esperar? - preguntó curioso.

- No deberia, se o que significa la imprimación, se que la quiere a ella de una manera sobrenatural, jamas me querrá a mi de esa manera - me restregué los ojos por que las lágrimas me estaban nublando la vista - pero no puedo evitar esperarle, y no solo un dia, le esperaría todo el tiempo del mundo siempre que hubiera una minima esperanza.

El me sonrió tiernamente y me abrazó de nuevo. Acarició mi cabello alisando alguno de mis rizos. En su frío pecho me sentí todo lo bien que me podia sentir en ese momento. Todo la felicidad que podia sentirme sin mi sol personal, sin mi Jacob.

- ¿Que quieres hacer ahora? - me preguntó mientras se alejaba un poco de mi.

- ¿Nada? - dije yo lo mas inocentemente que pude

- Bella... - dijo él en tono de riña

- Si, lo se, lo se - dije levantándome de un salto de la encimera - Haremos algo productivo.

- ¿Ir a clase? - preguntó mirándome a los ojos inquisitoriamente.

- No - dije sonriendo y por fin sin llorar - ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó levantando las cejas.

- Ayudame a pensar - dije mientras cogia su mano y lo arrastraba al salón. - ¿Se te ocurre algo? - dije mientras nos sentábamos en el sofa.

- Mmm - dijo y de pronto pareció que se lo ocurria algo maravilloso, se levantó de un salto y me agarró haciendo que yo me levantara con él - Es un secreto.

Me arrastró hacia su coche mientras yo me moria de curiosidad por saber en lo que él había pensado. Cuando llevávamos unos cinco minutos de camino me tapo los ojos con una tela negra.

- No mires - susurró mientras me ataba la tela en la cabeza.

Llegamos como diez minutos despues y él me sacó del coche despacio. Me subió a su espalda antes de añadir:

- Agarraté bien mono-araña - y arrancó, corriendo tan deprisa que el viento azotaba mis cabellos y estos me pegaban en la cara.

A los pocos segundos me dejó en el suelo, las piernas me flaqueaban y sentia que el suelo iba a desaparecer de debajo de mis pies.

Edward se colocó detras de mi y me destapó los ojos, parpadeé un par de veces ante la luz y de pronto me di cuenta de donde estábamos. Y me sentí bien, todo lo bien que podia sentirme en ese momento, que no era mucho.


	17. decisión

Edward se colocó detrás de mi y me destapó los ojos, parpadeé un par de veces ante la luz y de pronto me di cuenta de donde estábamos. Y me sentí bien, todo lo bien que podia sentirme en ese momento, que no era mucho.

Me abrazó por detrás y yo sentía su frío pecho contra mi espalda. El lugar era precioso, divino, mis recuerdos no habían sido fieles a la belleza de ese lugar. Nuestro prado. Me sentí mal, al saber que en ese momento, ese lugar tenía significados distintos para mi y para Edward.

Yo le había amado tanto y en ese lugar había descubierto su hermosa piel bajo la luz del sol.

Me giré lentamente y le abracé, entrelacé mis manos en su cuello y me maldeci a mi misma por no poder amarle como antes, ahora sería todo mucho mas fácil si pudiera sentir ese amor que había sentido. Si pudiera besar sus labios y no imaginar que eran los de Jake. Pero no podia, no podía ni imaginarme en otros besos, con otras caricias, sin el calor de su piel o el sonoro latir de su corazón.

Me separé un poco de Edward para mirarle a los ojos y sumergirme de nuevo en una realidad sin Jake, sin mi Jake.

- Gracias - susurré de nuevo con ojos llorosos.

- De nada - dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Nos sentamos en la verde, húmeda y mullida hierba. El silencio inundó el lugar, pero no un silecio incómodo de esos que es necesario llenar con absurdas palabras, sino un silencio de palabras mudas que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

Pasó el tiempo, tal vez horas, a una velocidad inhumana. Ya se perfilaba la pérdida de la luz del sol cuando él se levantó.

- Bella - dijo mirándome desde arriba mientras yo permanecía sentada - No me gusta verte así.

Intenté sonreir mientras yo también me levantaba.

- Si me dejaras mataría ahora mismo a ese chucho apestoso.

Le miré a los ojos con desaprobación pero con una sonrisa en los labios, me encantaba saber que le tendría a mi lado, como amigo, aun que eso fuera muy egoísta por mi parte

- Lo siento - dijo con una fingida cara de pena

Volvimos a mi casa y preparé la cena para Charlie, me acosté temprano con la escusa de que estaba muy cansada y en mi habitación me esperaba Edward, de nuevo. Dormí otra vez entre sus brazos esperando encontrar en ellos un refigio donde el dolor doliera menos.

Yo estaba en el bosque, corría, algo me perseguía, pero no sabia el que. Llegaba a la playa mientras seguia corriendo y Jake estaba allí, mirándome. Yo gritaba, desesperada, que me ayudara y él me daba la espalda y desaparecia.

- Bella - me despertó Edward preocupado - Tranquilizate, fue solo una pesadilla.

La luz de la mañana ya habia inundado la habitación.

- ¿Está Charlie? - pregunté

- Si, aun es temprano, está durmiendo.

Me levanté de la cama, no era capaz de volver a dormir, aun me dolia la pesadilla que habia tenido.

- ¿Donde vas? - preguntó algo ausente.

- A desayunar, hoy toca ir a clase - dije mirándole a los ojos - ¿No cres?

Desayuné deprisa antes de que Charlie despertara, no me apetecia que Edward se marchara y él no podia saber nada de lo de Jake, no me apetecia que se sintiera mal de nuevo por mi.

Salimos de mi casa y llegamos al instituto rápido y en silencio.

Las clases pasaron lentas mientras mi mente dibagaba en si ir o no esa misma tarde a la reserva a buscar a Jake, a que me diera una explicación y una razón para vivir o para morir. Sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la jornada y el corazón me latía a mil por hora, era consciente de que Edward, a mi lado en todo momento, podía oirlo claramente.

Subí a su coche y vi como él me miraba algo confuso.

- Creo que no soy capaz de conducir - dije sin mirarle.

- Claro - dijo subiendo al coche - ¿Donde te llevo?

- A la frontera - dije esta vez mirándole a los ojos.

El camino se me hizo realmente largo, deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible y el tiempo parecia pasar mas lento que nunca. Por fin, en lo que me pareció una eternidad, llegamos a la frontera. Edward paró el coche y yo baje lentamente.

Él bajó y en menos de un segundo estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Que vas a hacer? - preguntó.

- Ir a buscarlo - susurré como si fuera obvio.

- No quiero que vayas sola

- No te queda otro remedio - le miré a los ojos - no puedes acompañarme

- Bella - susurró

- Edward, estaré sentara bien caminar un rato, sola. No te preocupes tanto - acaricié si mejilla - Necesito hacer esto. No puedo vivir ni un segundo mas con esta incertidumbre ¿Entiendes?

- Claro

Se marchó en su volvo y yo empecé a caminar hacia La Push. Llegé mas rápido de lo que me esperaba y de lo que me hubiera gustado. A cada paso que saba me encontraba mas cerca de saber de la decisión de Jake, de saber si podria seguir viviendo en mi mundo con mi sol o si debia sumergirme en la eterna oscuridad de una vida sin luz.

Llegé a su casa y le vi en el porche de esta. Estaba dándome la espalda, hablando con alguien, alguien a quien reconoci. Rachel.

Ella me vio por encima del hombre de Jacob, y me sonrió, con una sorisa de superioridad que me hubiera gustado borrar de su rostro con una buena torta. Vi como enpujaba un poco a Jake jugetonamente y se quedaban ambos de perfil a mi posición y vi como ella se lanzaba, enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y besaba sus labios, sus dulces labios, esos que dias antes habian sido mios, solo mios.

Y en ese momento super que Jake ya había tomado su decisión.


	18. imprevistos

Ella me vió por encima del hombro de Jacob, y me sonrió, con una sorisa de superioridad que me hubiera gustado borrar de su rostro con una buena torta. Vi como empujaba un poco a Jake jugetonamente y se quedaban ambos de perfil a mi posición y vi como ella se lanzaba, enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y besaba sus labios, sus dulces labios, esos que dias antes habian sido mios, solo mios.

Y en ese momento supe que Jake ya había tomado su decisión.

Me di la vuelta y intenté correr, pero no podía. Sentía que mis piernas eran de goma y que en cualquier momento iban a quebrar, a partirse en dos. Intentaba alejarme de esa escena, intentaba desaparecer, pero no podía. Me estaba desesperando. La lágrimas me inundaban y ya no podia distingir lo que tenia delante.

Paré un momento y me giré, habia avanzado un poco, no mucho, pero la casa ya quedaba prácticamente escondida entre los arboles que tenia a mi alrededor. Los vi de nuevo, esta vez mas lejos, mas pequeños, aun que a pesar de que la escena hubiera encogido, mi dolor no, lo sentía cada vez mas fuerte en el fondo de mi alma, me dolia estrepitosamente ese beso que no habia sido mio, y lo mas doloroso aun era el hecho de que ya no tenia ninguna esperanza, ninguna escusa para seguir esperando, ahora me tocaba sufrir e intentar olvidar, aun que sabia que eso era del todo imposible.

Miraba como ambos estaban allí, de pie, hablando, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Sentia un dolor terrible en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que para Jake mi presencia ya no volveria a ser importante, nunca mas. Empecé a caminar perdida por el bosque, la verdad es que no prestaba atención de a donde iba, pero la verdad es que no me importaba, ahora ya no me importaba nada. Necesitaba pensar, pensar en que seria de mi ahora, en como llevaria mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Mis pies andaban solos, lentos y pesados, mientras yo lloraba e intentaba respirar. Me dolia el siemple hecho de seguir viviendo sin él. No sabia como habia causado ese efecto en mi, en que momento exacto Jacob habia pasado a ser una parte vital de mi existencia, en que acto habia conseguido que pasara de estar enamorada de él, a neccesitarle como a una parte de mi. ¿Como lo habia hecho?

De pronto miré el cielo y me di cuenta de que llevaba caminando horas y horas, el cielo ya era negro y las estrellas adornaban alegremente aquella noche, para mi, tan triste. Intenté orientarme en la oscuridad, era hora de volver a casa, no podia perderme en el bosque cada vez que me rompian el corazón. Empecé a andar hacia donde creía que estaba la carretera cuando un ruido me alertó. Oia a algien o algo andar sobre las hierbas secas del bosque. Paré un momento, tal vez solo se trataba de un animal, pero dado que en la oscuridad yo no veia nada y que las lágrimas ensombrecian la poca visión que tenia, preferi quedarme quieta donde estaba.

El ruido se acercaba a mi por la derecha, empecé a andar lentamente de espaldas, mirando directamente a la procedencia del ruido pero alejandome de él. Lo que fuera que estaba alli conmigo se acercaba cada vez mas y mas y yo retrocedia ante su avance. Y de pronto, el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció y caí. Cerré los ojos al darme cuenta de que estaba cayendo por un acantilado, cerré los ojos al pensar que tal vez esa era la opción adecuada al hecho de tener que vivir sin mi sol. Cuando esperaba el golpe final, cai tiernamente en unos frios brazos. Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos muy cerca de los mios.

- ¿Como sabias...?

- Casi causas una guerra Bella - dijo Edward pegando un salto y llegando a la parte de la qual yo me habia caido.

- Bella - grito Jake acercándose corriendo a mi.

- ¿Una guerra? - pregunté a Edward ignorando completamente a Jake. Me dolia aun mas si lo tenia cerca.

- Alice vio que caias por el acantilado, tuve que pasar la frontera para avisar a Jake y salir a buscarte. ¿Que hacias sola por el bosque? - preguntó sin comprender - ¿Tu no venia a...?

Entonces, supongo, que vio en mi cara el dolor y comprendió por que estaba sola por el bosque, por que estaba llorando. Y me abrazó.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Jake acercandose a nosotros mientras Edward deshacia el abrazo.

- Alejate de ella - gruño Edwad al ver que Jake se acercaba.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando? - preguntó Jake, esta vez mirandome directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Tienes el valor de preguntarlo? - dije separandome de Edward y acercandome a mi sol - Tu sabras que me pasa. Tu sabras por que no quiero volver a acercarme a ti, ¿o no? - dije cada vez mas llena de rabia. En su cara no habia mas que desconcierto y duda pero aun asi la rabia se estaba apoderando de mi. - Jake, preferiria que no te acercaras a mi, nunca mas - dije intentando tranquilizarme y llorando de nuevo.

Entonces empezo a temblar y a mirar a Edward con furia.

- ¿Que has hecho? - preguntó Jake entre dientes temblando cada vez mas.

Entonces Edward pareció comprender. Leer algo en su mente que le iluminó.

- Jacob, traquiliate. Hablemos. - dijo casi en un susurro Edward

Yo me sentia fatal. No queria volver a ver a Jacob pero tampoco deseaba que se metiera en una pelea con un vampiro y menos con Edward.

- ¡Para! - chillé - Él no ha hecho nada. No hay culpables en esta situación. Tu tomaste tu decisión. La besaste- dije entre lagrimas. Puse una mano en el brazo tembloroso de Jake para que se tranquilizara - No te culpo, la elegiste a ella, simplemente me duele tenerte cerca - susurré.

Me giré y mire a Edward, el estaba de pie, mirando a Jacob fijamente, sin haccer ningun tipo de movimiento. Seguramente concentrándose para poder pelear si era necesario.

- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunté a Edward

- Creo que deberias hablar con él

- No - dije muy segura - No puedo mantener una conversaciñon con él, me duele demasiado. Acabaria culpandolo de todo, y no es justo.

- Bella. hazme caso por favor, habla con él.

- Edward si no quieres llevarme me ire sola, no importa. - dicho eso di media vuelta y me marché.

Cuando no habia dado ni dos pasos su cálida mano acarició mi brazo y lo agarroó impidiendo que me marchara.

-Bella hablemos por favor. - le miré a los ojos y estos estaban anegados en lagrimas. Me dolia verle asi y una parte de mi, muy poderosa, quería quedarse a consolarlo por que, apesar de que él ya no me amaba yo no podia evitar amarle a el.

- Edward, si me quieres, aun que sea como amiga, sacame de aqui. - dije casi en un sollozo - Por favor

- Precisamente por que te quiero voy a marcharme, sin ti. Te espero en tu casa. - dicho eso desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

Me giré lentamete para encararme con Jake, y vi un destello brillante en su mejilla. Y me desmoroné. Sentí dolor, un dolor inmenso, y a pesar de que él no me quisiera no podia evitar quererle y eso significaba que me dolia verle llorar. Era horrible.

Me acerqué a él y borre esa lágrima con la yema de mis dedos. Intenté llevarme el dolor con ella, pero en sus ojos el dolor seguia escrito y odiaba ver esos ojos tan felices en otros momentos, con ese manto de tristeza empañándolos completamente.

- Bella - susurró

- Jake - le interrumpí - me duele verte así. No se por que sigues empeñado en buscarme, ya tienes lo que querias, la tienes a ella.

- No lo entiendes.

- Claro que lo entiendo. Se que intentas que no me sienta tan mal, pero, sinceramente, prefiero no tener las sobras. Prefiero que no seamos amigo. - dije llorando de nuevo - comprendelo, si te tengo cerca es peor. Me duele pensar lo que pudo haber sido.

- Bella, pero...

- No jake, lo siento. Te amo demasiado para conformarme con tu amistad.

Entonces senti sus calidos brazos a mi alrededor. Estos tiraron de mi hasta dejarme totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y lo que vino después escapó totalmente de mi comprensión.


	19. susurros

Entonces sentí sus calidos brazos a mi alrededor. Estos tiraron de mi hasta dejarme totalmente pegada a su cuerpo y lo que vino después escapó totalmente de mi comprensión.

Sus labios jugaban con los mios en un intento desesperado por obtener alguna repuesta a ese beso. Yo por mi parte me quedé totalmente atónita y sin saber que hacer. No comprendía nada de esa situación. El estaba por y para ella y en ese momento era yo la que estaba disfrutando de sus besos, y con ese pensamiento me dejé llevar, pensando que tal vez era el último beso que sus labios me darian.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello y entreabri la boca dando paso a su lengua. Estas jugaban, bailaban y yo disfrutaba de su sabor, de su aliento inundando todo mi cuerpo, del calor de sus brazos en mi cintura, del sonido de su respiración y de el latir de su corazón, disfrutaba de él.

Se separó lentamente cuando necesitábamos tomar aire. Demasiado pronto, para mi gusto, si tenia que dejar de respirar lo haria con tal de alargar ese último beso.

Me miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, en esos que tanto me gustaban.

- Te quiero – susurró, y yo senti que mi corazón iba a explotar.

- Jake, no entiendo nada – dije sinceramente.

- Déjame que te lo explique, pero de camino a tu casa, es tarde .

Miré el cielo, estaba ya de un color azul oscuro, el bosque se perdia en la oscuridad de esa noche. Jake agarró mi mano y juntos y en silencio llegamos a la carretera donde nos esperaba su coche.

- Jake – susurré cuando el cohe arrancó.

- Bella, te quiero. – dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente – Con Rachel, siento que debo protegerla, que debo cuidar de ella, pero… es diferente a cualquier otra imprimación – no sabia como continuar.

- ¿Cómo a una hermana? – pregunté yo algo insegura

- Si, eso es, como a una hermana.

- Pero, cada vez que ella te llame, allí estarás. Dejarás cualquier cosa por ir a buscarla, incluso a mi. – dije mas para mi misma que para que él me escuchara – y si ella te pide algo mas que amistad ¿Qué le diras, Jake?¿Podras negarte?.

Jacob frenó en seco. Se giró y me miró a los ojos.

- Tu eres lo único que me hace realmente feliz – dijo mientras ponia sus manos en mis mejillas y me miraba intensamente con esos ojos negros que amaba – Claro que me negaré, me negaré a no estar contigo. Yo he hablado con ella, y ella sabe lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por ella.

- Jake, no se si...

No me dejó terminar y me besó de nuevo. Sus labios cálidos curaban todas mis heridas. Sus manos me acariciaban los costados mientras yo me enredaba en su cabello.

- Te amo, y no hay más – susurró contra mis labios.

- Si hay mas – dije separandome de él. Me miro preocupado y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreir – yo también te amo.

Llegamos a mi casa y salimos del coche cogidos de la mano. Me encantaba volver a sentir aquel cosquilleo cuando el me tocaba. Me encantaba volver a la normalidad.

- Hola Charlie – saludó Jake cuando entramos en mi casa,

- Hola Jacob. – dijo mi padre acercándose a él – Hacia dias que no venias por aquí.

- Hola papa – dije con tono monótono – yo tambien he llegado ¿Sabes?

- Hola hija – dijo mi padre dandome un beso – como llegabas tarde he pedido una pizzas – dijo señalándolas encima de la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – le pregunté a Jake.

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – dijo levantando las cejas y acercándose peligrosamente a mi.

- Mmm – dije intentando parecer pensativa

- ¿Tienes que pensarlo? – dijo acercandose aun mas a mi

- Chicos – dijo mi padre rompiendo totalmente la burbuja que habiamos creado nosotros dos.

- Claro que me quedo, si no te parece mal Charlie – añadió Jake

- Claro que puedes quedarte, esta es tu casa

Jake y Charlie se fueron al salón a ver el partido, como siempre, mientras yo preparaba la mesa y calentaba un poco las pizzas en el microondas.

- Bella – dijo un susurro.

Me gire y no vi nada, cosas de mi imaginación, pensé.

- Bella – susurró de nuevo

Era una voz femenina, no la reconicia y me ponia los pelos de punta. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma bucando… algo, no sabia el que.

- Bella – volvió a susurrar y entonces la vi.


	20. Miradas

Era una voz femenina, no la reconicia y me ponia los pelos de punta. Di una vuelta sobre mi misma bucando… algo, no sabia el que.

- Bella – volvió a susurrar y entonces la vi.

Vi sus ojos verdes al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina, y como su cabello rubio ondeaba ante el suave viento de Forks.

En su mirada no habia otra cosa que rabia y pena. Sus labios estaban apretados de tal manera que solo eran una fina linea, y sus ojos entrecerrados me miraban con odia. "Si las miradas matasen…" pensé.

- ¿Qué quieres? – susurré.

- Hablar contigo

Yo miré hacia el salón, donde Jake estaba mirando la tele. Supuse que él también tendria que estar presente, al fin y al cabo era el único vinculo entre las dos.

- A solas – añadio cuando vio que miraba hacia mi Jake. Por que era mio, y ahora lo sabia.

Sali intentando hacer el minimo ruido, pero los dos, tanto Jake como mi padre, estaban tan enfrascados en ese partido que ni una bomba les habria hecho perder la atención del mismo.

Cuando sali alli estaba ella. Mirándome. La verdad es que era muy guapa. Senti una punzada en el pecho al darme cuenta de ello. Era realmente guapa. Melena rubia ondulada hasta la cintura, tez blanca, ojos verdes, mejillas sonrosadas, labios carnosos y un cuerpo de verdad hermoso. Me dolia pensar que ella era mi rival, aquella con la que debia competir por el corazón de mi sol. Aquella a quien debia sacar de la mente de mi novio.

- ¿Qué quieres? – repeti con voz aspera.

- Hablar, ya te lo he dicho - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio

- ¿De que?

- Bueno… Jake me ha contado todo, todo. De ti y de él. Su secreto… - dijo dubitativa.

- Si, que es un hombre lobo. – dije cada vez mas secamente.

- Bueno, me ha contado lo de la imprimación y lo que eso significa.

Yo asentí. Sabia perfectamente lo que significaba la imprimación y por eso tenia tanto miedo.

- También se que nuestra, bueno, su imprimación conmigo es diferente.

- Si – era lo unico que podia decir en ese momento.

- Por tu culpa – añadió

Yo la mire, le lancé una mirada envenenada.

- Si buscas que te pida perdón por ello, no lo aré. Amo a Jake y él me ama a mi y, sinceramente, estoy muy feliz de que su imprimación sea "diferente"

En su cara la ira y el dolor aparecieron de nuevo. Sabia que le dolia saber que Jake no era para ella, pero no podia evitar mostrarme alterada frente a ella. Ella tenia todo lo que a un hombre le podia gustar y ademas de eso él estaba imprimado de ella. Lo tenia todo a su favor, a pesar de que Jake habia decidido quedarse a mi lado.

- No busco que me pidas perdón. Solo quiero decirte que yo también amo a Jake, que no voy a rendirme. Que se que tengo algunos puntos a favor por el hecho de la imprimación y no te lo voy a poner tan fácil

En ese momento la que estaba furiosa era yo. Apreté los puños y senti como mis nudillos enblanquecian mientras la piel se tensaba. Mordi mi labio inferior para tranquilizarme y no chillar e intentar respirar un par de veces.

Cuando estaba a punto de saltar encima de ella y arrancarle esa hermosa cabellera senti una mano en mi hombro. Me giré y sus ojos me tranquilizaron, Como habian hecho siempre.

Le miré y después mire a Rachel. Vi como ella le miraba encandilada con la boca casi abierta de puro asombro. Vi como sus ojos ahora lucian dulces y como se deleitaba con la vision de mi amigo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? – pregunté

- Te vi en apuros – contestó con su sonrisa torcida.

Entonces él la vio, como si no hubiera estado alli antes. Los dos se miraban a los ojos como si observaran la mas grande de las bellezas. Sentia que estaba en medio de una pastelosa pelicula de amor.

Carraspeé.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Jake desde el umbral de la puerta observando la escena.

Yo me acerqué a él. Me puse a su lado. Ellos no se movian. Sigian mirandose.

- Se van a gastar – le susurré a Jake - no se que les ha pasado, de pronto… puff. Se han quedado en shok.

Rachel se giró y clavó sus ojos en Jake. Mi Jake. Me dolia como le miraba, como si fuera a devorarlo con los ojos, no con esa ternura con la que habia mirado a Edward, sino como si fuera un trozo de carme al que devoraria sin pensarlo.

- Jake – dijo Rachel y una lagrima descendio por su mejilla. Entonces se giró y empezó a correr.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? – me preguntó Jake enfadado

- ¿Qué le he hecho yo? Nada. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? – dije enfadada yo tambien

Y Jake corrio a buscarla, y yo me quede de nuevo sola. Con Edward que miraba el principio del bosque donde se habia perdido la silueta de Rachel un par de minutos antes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté a Edward

- No lo se.


	21. El pasado de Edward

Y Jake corrio a buscarla, y yo me quede de nuevo sola. Con Edward que miraba el principio del bosque donde se habia perdido la silueta de Rachel un par de minutos antes.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté a Edward

- No lo se.

Nos quedamos así unos segundos. Ambos mirando la nada, esperando que volvieran a aparecer, pero no lo hicieron.

La noche era fría en Forks y decidí que era el momento de entrar en casa.

- Esto… ¿Edward? – dije mientras veía como él seguía con la vista fija en ese lugar - ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? – pregunté algo indecisa

Edward se giró lentamente apartando la vista de ese lugar muy a regañadientes. Me miró y me sonrió.

- Te espero en tu habitación – dijo antes de desaparecer a una velocidad inhumana.

Entré en casa y Charlie aun estaba mirando la tele. Terminé de preparar la cena y la serví.

- Papa – le llamé.

Él apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Y Jake?

- Ha tenido que irse.

- ¿Por qué? – buena pregunta, me dije a mi misma.

- No lo se. No tengo hambre. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches – y dejé un beso en su mejilla.

Llegue al baño y me puse el pijama. Cuando entré en la habitación Edward estaba mirando por la ventana, buscando algo en la oscuridad de la noche.

No podía dejar de pensar en como se habían mirado él y Rachel. Era extraño, se miraban como si ya se conocieran.

- ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Jacob? – preguntó Edward sin mirarme.

- Creo que si – contesté sinceramente. – Edward, ¿Qué ha pasado alli abajo?

- Nada – contestó ásperamente.

- Eso no era nada, Edward. Eso ha sido todo menos nada.

- Bella, déjalo ya – dijo mientras se giraba y sus ojos se clavaban fríamente en los mios.

- Como quieras – contesté algo enfadada.

Nos tumbamos en mi cama, como siempre. A pesar de que el amor entre nosotroa habia acabado sentía que Edward era una parte muy importante en mi vida. Él era mi amigo, mi confidente, mi hermano…

Cuamdo los ojos se me cerraban lentamente tras mis pesados parpados alguien entró por mi ventana.

- Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté

- Lo he visto Edward – dijo ella haciendome caso omiso. - ¿Esás bien? – le preguntó a su hermano preocupada.

- Si, solo que, es raro – dijo Edward con una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté exasperada. Odiaba que hicieran eso, que mantubieran una conversación a medias.

- Nada – contestó Alice.

- Estoy cansada de que no pase nada – dije levantándome de la cama.

- Es dificil de explicar Bella. Hay algunas cosas de mi pasado que no te he contado y… preferiría que siguieran así.

- Como quieras Edward. Yo pensé… - dejé la frase inconclusa. Edward siempre me daba y no esperaba nada a cambio, si él no quería contarlo, lo entendía, pero yo confiaba en él y me dolía pensar que él no confiara en mi.

Me metí en la cama, esta vez sola. Cerré los ojos y en la oscuridad de la noche puedo oir como Edward y Alice hablaban a una velocidad vampírica que yo no podia comprender.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba mi cabello. Abri los ojos lentamente y en la habitación ya solo estaba Edward.

- Bella – susurró mientras clavaba su mirada en mis ojos – es dificil de explicar pero tienes derecho a saberlo. – dijo mientras yo me incorporaba y me sentaba en la cama.

Edward clavo su mirada en la nada, en la oscuridad de la habitación y empezó con su relato.

- Ante de morir, de convertirme, yo tenía un hermano. Nos llevábamos muy mal,a pesar de que físicamente éramos como dos gotas de agua, éramos completamente diferentes. Yo empecé a salir con una chica, Sabrina. Mi hermano no podia soportar verme feliz, él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para deshacer esa felicidad. Se empeñó en quitarme a la chica, y lo consiguió. Sabrina me dejó por mi hermano y eso me dolió tanto… - hizo una pequeña pausa. – Ella, Rachel… - volvió a parar un segundo y yo no comprendía que tenia que ver Rachel en todo esto. – Supongo que es descendiente de Sabrina, son iguales Bella… - esta vez me miró, clavó sus hermosos ojos en los mios.

Se veia triste y confuso. Le abracé y sentí como su frío y duro cuerpo se relajaba entre mis brazos.

- ¿Vas a hablar con ella? – pregunté confusa.

- ¿Para que? – dijo deshaciendo el abrazo – Ella seguramente no conoció a Sabrina. Es solo que cuando la vi, la vi a ella, a la primera persona de la que me enamoré, sus mismos ojos, sus mismos labios, todo es igual.

- Tal vez si se lo cuentas… – dije en un susurro no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Si se lo cuento ¿Qué?¿Que va a arreglar eso? – dijo levantandose de la cama - ¿Qué le voy a decir? Rachel, hace 90 años me enamoré de tu tatarabuela y ahora tu me recuerdas a ella – dijo con una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca extraña de dolor

Me levanté y le volvi a abrazar. Me devolvió el abrazó y nos quedamos en silencio, sintiendo que estabamos allí, el uno para el otro, para apoyarnos en lo que fuera necesario.

- Sera mejor que duermas, es tarde y mañana hay clase.

Yo solo asentí y me dormi de nuevo a su lado, al lado de mi vampiro favorito.


	22. Dudas

Yo solo asentí y me dormi de nuevo a su lado, al lado de mi vampiro favorito.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sola. Me arreglé y al poco rato ya estaba en el instituto.

Las clases pasaron largas y tediosas mientras mi mente dibagaba sobre el hecho de que no sabia nada de Jake desde que se marchó tras Rachel, exándome a mi la culpa.

El último timbre sonó dando por acabada esa jornada escolar.

Bella – dijo Alice mientras nos dirigiamos al parcamiento.

¿Qué?

No me estas escuchando, llevo hablando contigo un buen rato y no has oido nada de lo que te he dicho.

Lo siento – dije sinceramente – Es que tengo la cabeza en otra cosa.

¿Qué te pasa Bella? – preguntó Edward.

No he sabido nada de Jake desde ayer y… - no sabía que decir, en realidad no habia nada malo en que Jake no me hubiera llamado, simplemente tenia esa sensación en el pecho de que algo iba mal – Supongo que no es nada importante.

Llegué a mi casa y nada, ningun mensaje, ninguna llamada, nada. No estaba segura de que era esa estraña sensación pero sentia que debia preocuparme.

Levanté el telefono lentamente y marqué. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado de la línea, pero debia hacerlo o me volvería loca.

Un tono, dos y tres y cuando estaba a punto de colgar su voz se abrió paso en el aparato.

¿si? – dijo Jake al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola.. – no sabia muy bien que decir, sentia como se me secaba la gargante y como me sudaban las manos – Soy Bella – dije torpemente.

Lo se – contestó con voz fria y distante.

¿Cómo estas? – El silencio inundó la linea telefonica.

¿Cómo voy a estar, Bella? - preguntó enfadado. Yo no contesté, no sabía que había pasado y no quería complicar las cosas. Oi como respiraba hondo un par de veces antes de hablar – Despues de lo que le dijiste a Rachel…

¿Qué? – grité

Lo que oyes Bella, me lo ha contado.

Jake pero yo no… - no me dejó acabar la frase.

Bella, ahora no puedo hablar – me dolia la voz que usaba para hablar conmigo.

Jake, necesito hablar.

Ahora no – dijo casi gritando

Jake, voy a tu casa – dije muy segura de mi misma

No vengas Bella – dijo casi en un susurro.

Voy a ir, tu no querras verme pero yo a ti si. – y colgué.

Me senté un momento en una silla, necesitaba normalizar mi respiración. Inspiré y aspiré un par de veces y me levanté. Me subi a la camioneta dispuesta a llegar a La Push y encararme a Jake y sobre todo a las mentiras de Rachel.

Pisaba el acelerador y corría tanto como mi vieja furgoneta me lo permitia. Los árboles pasaban a mi lado a gran velocidad convirtiéndose en un espero muro verde. Las primeras casas de la reserva se dejaban ver ya entre la cada vez mas suave espesura del bosque. Y llegué.

Aparqué la furgoneta donde lo hacía siempre, normalmente él salía a recibirme ya que el rugido del motor de mi coche lo ponía en sobreaviso, esta vez no. Nadie salió a recibirme.

Salí temiendome lo peor. Toqué a la puerta y nadie me contestó. Cada segundo de incertidumbre e indiferencia me dolia por que no podía hacer otra cosa que temerme lo peor. Desde es principio nuestra relación había estado llena de baches y obstaculos y tal vez no era tan fuerte como yo creia.

Cuando me cansé de esperar de pie delante de la puerta de su casa empecé a caminar. La casa de Sam y Emily. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y de la casa salian risas y gritos.

"Tal vez está allí" pensé. Y no me equivoqué.

Me acerqué lentamente al umbral de la puerta y de allí no pude pasar. Jake estaba sentado en una silla y sobre su regazo descansaba Rachel. Él acariciaba su espalda y ella acariciaba su cabello mientras dejaba cortos besos en sus mejillas, en su nariz… por todo su rostro.

Una lágrima, esa única que me quedaba después de tanto llorar, descendió tibia por mis mejillas. Los ojos de uno de los chicos se clavaron en los mios, no supe quien era que me había visto por que me giré y corrí.

Sentía el frío viento en mi cara, azotando mis cabellos, subí a la furgoneta y arranqué. Conducí rápido, haciendo que el típico ruido del motor de mi coche se multiplicara, sonando estrepitosamente alto.

Llegué a mi casa en un tiempo record y subi a mi habitación sin darme cuenta de que Charlie estaba en casa. Cerré la puerta de un portazo, necesitaba deshacerme de esa ira y ese sufrimiento que me estaban matando por dentro.

Agarré todo aquello que me recorbaba a Jake y lo arrogé al suelo. El caza-pesadillas que me habia regalado fue lo último que quedó entre mis manos. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer con él lo mismo que con el resto de las cosas tocaron a la puerta

¿Si? – grité

Bella, hija ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó un preocupado Charlie.

Nada – grite de nuevo y me di cuenta de que mi padre no tenia la culpa de nada, pero no soportaba mas guardarme ese nudo dentro de mi, necesitaba deshacerme de él.

Charlie abrió la puerta lentamente, algo temeroso. Vio todo lo que había desperdigado por el suelo y vió lo que tenía entre las manos.

¿Te has peleado con Jake? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

Yo me senté en la cama, no podía mas. No podia guardar las pariencias ni un segundo mas, seguir finjiendo que esa relación no me dolia, por que por un momento bueno que disfrutabamos juntos llegaban diez momentos malos dispuestos a destrozarlo todo. No podia seguir mintiendome a mi misma diciendome que nuestro amor lo podia todo, por que no era asi. El amor no lo podia todo, no podia luchar contra dudas y miedos, contra imprimaciones y desconfianzas, eran demasiados obstaculos.

Supongo que si – dije mirando la nada mientras otra solitaria lagrima se escapaa de mis ojos.

Ya se arreglara hija – dijo mi padre sentandose a mi lado.

No se arreglara. Ya no. No puedo mas – lo susurré mas para mi misma que para que mi padre lo oyera, pero lo hizo y me abrazó.

Deshizo lentamente el abrazo.

Bella, nada es definitivo, y si os quereis… - no le deje acabar.

No basta que nos amemos. Yo le amo, pero… no es suficiete

Si lo es.

¿Tu y mama no os amabais? – pregunté a pesar de saber que era un tema tabú.

No es lo mismo – replicó mi padre desviando la mirada

Si lo es, os amabais y todo terminó por que habia demasiados obstaculos.

No, no es lo mismo Bella.

¿Por qué no?

Por que nuestro amor, Dios… - mi padre lo estaba pasando mal, para él era muy dificil expresar sus sentimientos, y yo lo sabia. Pero queria saberlo – Era diferente. Tu madre y yo nos conocimos muy jovenes y nos casamos demasiado jovenes también. Convertimos un amor precioso en algo monotono y eso fue lo que nos cansó. Eramos jovenes y necesitabamos llevar a cabo nuestros sueños y nos culpamos el uno al otro por no poder hacerlo. Y se murió el amor. Cuando tu madre y yo nos separamos ya no nos amabamos, esa es la diferencia, que vosotros aun os amais – me miro a los ojos antes de añadir - ¿o no?

Y se marchó. Me dejo con una duda en mi el objeto que un descansaba entre mis manos y me pregunté a mi misma: ¿Amo a Jacob?


	23. Fuera como fuera

Y se marchó. Me dejo con una duda en mi el objeto que un descansaba entre mis manos y me pregunté a mi misma: ¿Amo a Jacob?

Yo sabía la respuesta, y estaba cien pot cien segura de que si le amaba, con toda mi alma, y por eso me dolia. Por que cada uno de sus actos y decisiones me involucraban de alguna manera, por que ahora me sentía una parte de él, del mismo modo que sentía que él era una parte de mi.

Me tumbé en la cama desesperada, necesitaba una señal, una especie de luz que me iluminara. Cerré los ojos y no se en que momento exactamente me quedé dormida. Desperté con una suave caricia en mi rostro.

- Bella – susurró Alice

Abrí los ojos perezosamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dije en un gruñido

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo mi amiga sentandose a mi lado.

Yo me incorporé y quedé también sentada. Alice me miraba fijamente a los ojos intentando utilizar toda su fuerza de convicción en lo que iba a pedirme, eso significaba que no me gustaría hacerlo, pero que al fin y al cabo acabaria cediendo.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Bueno, en realidad es un favor para Edward, pero él nunca te lo pediria, asi que bueno… te lo pido yo.

- Alice, me estás asustando – dije, realmente no sabia que era lo que su pequeña mente retorcida era capaz de pedir.

- Te contó lo de Sabrina ¿verdad? – yo solo asentí – ¿Y lo de Rachel? – asentí de nuevo – Pues el problema es que Rachel se la pasa todo el dia metida en la reserva y como sabes, nosotros no podemos entrar. Me gustaria que hablaras con ella o con Jacob para que ella y Edward pudieran hablar.

- Edward me dijo que no queria decirle nada de… Sabrina

- Lo se, pero por que teme su reacción. Pero he visto lo que pasará si él se lo cuenta Bella, y es bueno para todos.

- Alice, la verdad es que es un mal momento. Jake y yo estamos algo distanciados por culpa de esa… - respiré hondo para no faltar al respeto a nadie, aun que ganas no me faltaban – por culpa de Rachel.

- Por favor, Bella. Escuchame y creeme. Si Edward habla con ella será bueno para todos, Bella. También para ti.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Tu no ves a Jake, no sabes lo que pasaría entre nosotros.

- Precisamente por eso – añadió Alice y en ese momento si que no sabia de que estaba hablando – Bella, hacia mucho que no te veia, por que tu futuro estaba siempre al lado de Jake pero desde anoche te veo, veo tu futuro.

- ¿Qué? – grité con lágrimas en los ojos. – Alice, Jake no va a volver conmigo, Jake ya no me quiere, Dios Alice… - dije llorando. Una cosa es que en mi mente me imaginara sin Jacob, y otra muy diferente era la confirmación de ese hecho.

- Bella tranquila – dijo Alice abrazandome tiernamente. – Y escuchame por favor.

Me deshice del abrazo aun con lagrimas en los ojos y la mire espectante, tal vez huiera una solución.

- Edward, durante un instante, se propuso hablar con ella y contarselo todo y tu desapareciste ¿Lo entiendes? Si Edward habla con ella tu futuro vuelve a unirse al de Jake – dijo Alice esperanzada.

- Eso no es justo – siseé

Alice me miró sin comprender

- Si no le quito de encima a Rachel el la cambia por mi, en cambio si su unica opcion soy yo él se queda conmigo. ¿No te das cuenta Alice? Él no me ama

- Claro que te ama. Rachel le está manipulando

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Edward lo leyó en su mente, en la de ambos, leyó las mentiras en la mente de Rachel y como Jacob se las creia. Él la ve como alguien a quien debe proteger, a quien debe cuidar. Hay una fuerza sobrehumana que los unia pero Jacob se enfrentó a ella por ti, por que Jake no la ama, te ama a ti Bella

- Alice, no se como conseguir que ella salga de la reserva. Jake no quiere verme y ella supongo que tampoco. No se como hacerlo – dije sinceramente.

- Bella, piensa en ello. Inténtalo. – añadió Alice antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla y desaparecer tras la oscuridad de la ventana.

Me tumbé de nuevo e intenté dormir pero esta vez no fue tan fácil. Por mi mente corrían opciones para hacer salir a Rachel de La Push.

"_Tal vez lo mas fácil sea hablar directamente con Jake"_ pensé para mi misma. Pero tan rápido como se me ocurrió esa idea tube que desecharla por dos razones. La primera Jake no quería hablar conmigo y la segunda él se negaría rotundamente a que _su_ Rachel hablara con Edward.

La frustación me estaba volviendo loca, ninguna idea que valiera la pena me iluminaba.

Los ojos se me cerraron y entré en el mundo del subconsciente de nuevo.

Estaba en la playa, ese era el escenario de muchos de mis sueños. Jake estaba lejos, pero podia verlo sentado con alguien, hablando animadamente y riendo. Me fui acercando lentamente y me di cuenta de que no era el Jacob que yo conocia, era Jacob pero com unos cuarenta años mas. El tiempo le habia perdonado muchas cosas por que seguia siendo hermoso mientras unas pocas canas acariciaban su negro cabello, se parecia bastante a su padre. A su lado una mujer de su misma edad cogia su mano y cuando me acerqué vi a niños, niños pequeños corriendo a su alrededor y niños no tan pequeños sentados a su lado. Su familia y yo no estaba en ella. Me acerque un poco mas y distinguí quien era ella, Rachel. Corrí hacia la orilla para ver mi reflejo en el mar. El tiempo si que habia sido muy duro conmigo, era horrible…

Desperté gritando a la mañana siguiente y decidí que fuera como fuera sacaría a esa manipuladora de La Push.


	24. Batalla

Desperté gritando a la mañana siguiente y decidí que fuera como fuera sacaría a esa manipuladora de La Push.

Estaba decidida a ello, asi que a pesar de ser muy temprano me vestí y salí de mi casa en mi vieja camioneta. El sol no era mas que un tímido acompañante de este dia que justo en ese momento estaba empezando. Parecia que el sol se escondiera temeroso de mis actos, asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, no era un gran plan, mas bien no era un plan, era una decisión improvisada, lo primero que habia pasado por mi mente, pero era lo que tenia que hacer, por que si lo pensaba un poco mas sabia que acabaria arrepintiendome, teniendo miedo y dejando escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Jake.

Las primeras casas de La Push se asomaban tras los arboles que cada vez disminuian mas y mas. Llegué a su casa, y sabia que estarian todos durmiendo, solo esperaba que ella no estubiera durmiendo en la misma cama que él, por que si era asi mi plan inicial de mantener mis emociones a ralla iba a irse al carajo.

Aparqué y bajé del coche a la carrera, sabia perfectamente cual era la ventana que daba a la habitación de Jake.

Me asome asustada y temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar y no tenia ningun problema en admitirlo, tenia miedo de encontrar a Jake en una situacion que yo no pudiera olvidar ni perdonar.

La oscuridad de la habitación de Jacob se habia marchado con la llegada del sol y pude verlo perfectamente dormido en su cama, esa tan pequeña en comparación con su cuerpo y a su lado todo aquello que queria que no estubiera, lo único que no podria perdonar, Rachel, desnuda.

Me dolia tanto el corazón, el alma. Yo solo habia entregado mi cuerpo a una persona, a él, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, pero supongo que para él no significaba nada haberme tenido en su cama. La rabia inundaba cada parte de mi ser, cogi una piedra, la primera que encontré y cogiendo todas mis fueszas la lancé contra su ventana.

Vi como se incorporó Jacob algo atontado mientras los pedazos de cristal decoraban su espalda desnuda. Rachel también se incorporó rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana.

¿Estás loca? – gritó ella mirandome despectivamente

Jake la miró a ella y por un momento crei que estaba realmente enfadado con Rachel. Después me miró a mi, yo estaba llorando, destrozada, ni siquiera sabia que nosotros dos lo habiamos dejado y ya me lo habia encontrado en los brazos de otra, me dolia tanto el corazón que me costaba respirar, no me podia mover…

Bella – susurró Jacob acercandose a la ventana rota.

Miré sus ojos, tristes y confusos y me dolia aun mas que no tuviera el valor de decirme que ya no queria estar conmigo.

Jacob saltó por la ventana rota y salió de la casa en un amanecer que en otro momento hubiera sido precioso. Veia los ojos de Rachel clavados en nosotros dos mientras ella seguia en su cama desnuda.

Jacob se acercaba a mi a paso lento y temereso y cuando estaba a punto de acariciar mi mejilla empecé a correr.

Queria desaparecer, no queria las sobras de lo que habia tenido a su lado, queria dar marcha atrás y que ella desapareciaera y que todo volviera a ser como antes, por que antes era precioso.

Simplemente queria que algun dia el dolor dejara de azotar mi vida con una ola tras otra de infortunios, algo muy malo debia haber hecho yo en otra vida para que cada vez que creia que podia ser feliz algo llegara y lo destrozara todo…

El bosque se estendia a mi alrededor mientras yo corria desesperada por encontrar un refugio donde no doliera tanto.

Mi pie, mi torme pie, se engancho son la raiz de un arbol y cai al suelo lastimandome las manos y las rodillas.

Bella – gritó Jake mientras se acercaba a mi corriendo.

No le contesté, mantube la vista fija en el suelo y en mis manos intentado no llorar, pero no podia evitarlo, que mas daba, empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Bella – repitió cuando se sentó a mi lado en el suelo – dime algo por favor. No es lo que tu cres.

Claro que no – dije friamente sin mirarle.

Bella, mírame – suplico y sabia que estaba llorando el también, por que lo notaba en su voz, y eso me desgarraba tanto el alma. – Por favor – suplicó entre llantos de nuevo.

¿Qué? – grité mientras le miraba - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pedirme perdón? ¿Quieres ser solo mi amigo, Jacob? Pues no – grité sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojo. – Lo siento pero no, me has hecho daño, muchisimo, y no quiero volver a verte jamás.

Intenté levantarme pero su mano agarró mi brazo y me senté de nuevo, intentando no mirarle. No se merecia ni eso.

No es lo que parece

Jacob, ¿sabes lo que he visto? – susurré llena de dolor, de miedo y de rabia.

Claro que lo se, pero yo no sabia que ella estaba desnuda.

Claro, tu no tienes la culpa de nada – dije ironicamente.

Bella, ella se quedó a dormir por que se nos hizo tarde y no podia volver a su casa. – puso su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a girar la cara y mirarle. – Me ha dicho que se quitó la ropa por que tenia calor.

¿Y tu la cres?

Jacob dudó y eso me dolió aun mas, si es que era posible sentir mas dolor.

No me contestes, no importa. – dije en un susurro, no tenia fuerzas para gritar.

Bella, te quiero

No me quieres – dije yo muy segura de mi misma. Jacob iba a protestar pero yo hablé primero acallando sus argumentos. – Jacob ella te esta engañando, te está manipulando, nos esta alejando y lo peor de todo es que tu te das cuenta de ello y no haces nada.

No es tan fácil Bella

Yo te lo estoy poniendo fácil. Me marcho – lo habia decidido en ese momento, era lo mejor para todos, sabia que seria un futuro doloroso, solitario y absolutamente falto de felicidad, pero nada era peor que estar viendo como ella manipulaba a mi Jake y lo alejaba de mi sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que me voy, lejos, supongo que volveré con mi madre, no lo he pensado aun.

No – gritó desesperado mientras se lanzaba sobre mi y me abrazaba tan fuerte que me costaba respirar.

Jacob… por favor sueltame.

No, no voy a soltarte ni a dejar que te marches. Por que te quiero y se que tu me quieres a mi, por que lo siento, te juro que las cosas van a cambiar…

Jacob… - era lo único que podia decir entre sollozos, eso no era ni un si, ni un no, la posibilidad de marcharme estaba muy presente en mi mente.

Por favor… - suplicó

Jacob sueltame.

Jacob me soltó, puso sus manos sobre las mias y me miró a los ojos, ese era su mejor argumento. No podia mirar esos ojos sin sentirme como en casa, sin sentir amor y protección, sentia que me amaba de verdad por que eso era lo que me trasmitia su mirada, y yo sabia mejor que nadie que sus miradas no mienten.

Escuchame – susurré – no puedo seguir viendo como ella hace lo que quiere contigo y como tu me apartas de ti, no sabes como me duele… Necesito saber que volveremos a estar como antes, como estabamos antes de que ella llegara. Era todo tan perfecto, Jake.

Lo se, y siento no haber sabido llevar las cosas bien, se que ella no es del todo sincera y que no hace las cosas como deberia hacerlas – hizo una pausa y me miro mas intensamente – pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, por que la he imprimado pero a la vez la he dejado a medias ¿Comprendes?

Deja que hable con Edward – dije tan rapidamente que las palabras salian de mi boca a la carrera.

¿Con Edward?¿Por que?

¿No te diste cuenta de cómo se miraban la otra noche?

Si, pero, bueno los chupa… - yo le mire levantando las cejas – los vampiros siempre resultan atractivos para los humanos y pensé que solo era eso.

Pues no es solo eso Jacob, haz que salga de la reserva y que hable con él – veia su rostro no muy convencido – Por favor.

Explicamelo.

Yo no puedo – sabia que si se lo explicaba seguramente me diria que no, él no permitiria ningun tipo de relacion entre ellos dos – solo deja que hablen y despues te lo explicaran ellos mismos.

Jacob asintió y yo miré a lo lejos y vi a Rache mirandome, sacando fuego por los ojos y senti que habia ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.


	25. El plan

Jacob asintió y yo miré a lo lejos y vi a Rache mirandome, sacando fuego por los ojos y senti que habia ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

Jake se giró y sigió mi mirada hasta encontrarse con Rachel, quien habia cambiado su expresión sustituyendo la ira y el odio por la mas amable de las sonrisas. La odiaba, ya era oficial.

Jake me miró de nuevo.

No te marcharas ¿verdad?

Yo lo pensé, si no salia bien lo de Edward yo no podia quedarme tan cerca de él pero a la vez tan lejos. Era una posibilidad, y no iba a engañarle.

No lo se Jacob, tengo que pensar…

Pero, Bella, te he prometido… - le interrumpí

Jake, las palabras se las lleva el viento, yo quiero hechos… Comprendeme, necesito saber que si me quedo aquí no voy a sufrir asi de nuevo, no lo soportaria…

Bella, tendras hechos, todos los que quieras por que no voy a permitir que te marches de mi lado, te necesito.

Jacob se acercó a mi, iba a sentir de nuevo sus labios entre los mios, no alimentaria mi mente a base de recuerdos pasados de sus besos. Se me habia hecho eterno este tiempo sin él y ahora por fin sentiria de nuevo su calor.

Nuestros labios estaban ya aescasos centimetros cuando…

Siento el mal entendido – dijo Rachel deshaciendo el mágico momento y sonriendonos como la mas inocente de todas las niñas.

Claro que lo sientes – repliqué yo con la voz llena de rabia y de odio mientras me levantaba y la encaraba.

La verdad – dijo aun fingiendo inocencia, pero de pronto su cara cambio mostrando el mas absoluto de los odios – no lo siento, por que tu estas jugando con Jacob y no te lo mereces

Me sorprendió que lo dijera delante de Jake, sin cortarse un pelo. Pero yo no iba a quedarme callada.

¿Y tu si te lo mereces? – pregunté levantando las cejas

Si – contestó muy segura

Pues siento decirte que él no piensa lo mismo, te dejó desnuda en su cama, para ir a buscarme a mi – puse un gran enfasis en esa ultima palabra – creo que está muy claro con quien prefiere quedarse él, ¿Verdad Jacob? – pregunté esperando que él me diera la razón al cien por cien

Se acercó a mi lado lentamente y rodeó con su brazo mi cintura pegandome a su cuerpo. Pero no decia nada y eso me dolia. Me giré y lo vi, lo vi en sus ojos, en los ojos de mi Jacob, algo habia cambiado, de verdad.

Sus ojos la perforaban llenos de rabia y enfado, tal vez decir odio era demasiado, pero si enfado, enfadados por que esta vez Jacob estaba de mi lado, a mi lado y juntos, y ella no podria interferir mas en eso.

El rostro de Rachel cambió por completo. Primero apareció el dolor y después la ira y la decepción. Echó a correr en dirección a la casa de Jake.

Mi parte mas humanitaria me decia que Jacob debia ir tras ella pero esa parte que a cada segundo iba ganando terreno, esa posesiva y algo celosa me decia que no, que jake habia elegido, que debia quedarse conmigo.

¿Estas bien? – le pregunté.

Si. ¿Cómo lo hacemos para que se vea con Cullen?

Tenemos que sacarla de la reserva

De eso me encargo yo, ¿Dónde quieres que se encuentren?

Y asi Jacob y yo empezamos a tramar nuestro plan.

Subi a la furgoneta y llegé a la casa de los Cullen en un tiempo record. Alice me esperaba en la puerta, como no, ella ya sabia de mi llegada y de mi plan también.

Bella, es un plan perfecto – dijo cuado llegué a su altura

¿Está Edward?

Claro – se giró y asomó su cabeza por la puerta principal de la casa – Edward – llamó y a los pocos segundo Edward estaba a mi lado.

Hola Bella – dijo mientras me abrazaba

Me he enterado de que hay un concierto de piano en Port Angeles ¿Te apetece? – dije fingiendo la mas absoluta de las inocencias y agradeciendo que Edward no pudiera leer mi mente.

Claro – dijo lleno de entusiasmo.

Subimos en su Volvo y al rato ya estabamos en Port Angeles. Esa era la parte dificil del plan, dado que el supuesto concierto no existia.

Mientras andabamos por las calles de la ciudad di comienzo a la segunda parte del plan. Me paré en el lugar acordado, delante de un pequeño restaurante asiatico llamado "Lindo Japón"

Necesito ir al baño – dije apresuradamente.

Entremos en algun restaurante

No, esperame aquí, voy un momento a… - No acabe la frase simplemente di media vuelta y avancé en dirección al punto de ecuentro con Jacob. – No te muevas de aquí. – añadi

Él aun no estaba alli pero sabia que no podia flatar mucho. Me senté en el suelo a la espera de que él apareciera y rogando a cualquier ser superior que esto saliera bien, y no solo por mi y por Jacob, por nuestra relación, si no también por Edward, por que él se merecia mas que nadie ser feliz también.

A los pocos minutos Jacob apareció en ese callejon con su sonria pintada en los labios, todo habia ido bien.

¿Esta todo listo?

Todo listo – repitió

De acuerdo, llamala

Jacob sacó su movil y marcó los nueve dígitos.

Hola, esto me he encontrado con unos amigos. Ve al restaurante de la calle Trenta y dos, el que se llama "Lindo Japón". – Jacob guardó silencio mientras ella hablaba desde el otro lado de la linea. – No, yo no estoy alli, pero te espera alguien que te llevará a casa – silencio de nuevo – no te enfades, de acuerdo. Hasta luego – y colgó – Te toca – dijo tendiendome el telefono.

Suspiré y marqué el número de Edward. Esperaba que el reaccionara bien.

¿Si? – contestó Edward

Soy yo

¿Dónde estas?

Me he encontrado con Jake, me ha dicho que el concierto es mañana asi que suspendemos el plan.

De acuerdo. ¿Te llevara el a tu casa?

Si

Entonces me marcho – dijo con voz monocorde

Espera. Hay alguien con quien debes hablar.

¿Qué? – preguntó confuso y antes de que yo pudiera contestar añadió – No, Bella. Se lo que estais tramando. La estoy viendo, viene hacia aquí.

Habla con ella, Edward

No – casi grito

Edward … - susurré

Pero, ella no querrá saberlo

Intentalo – sugeri

Bella… no se si quiero hacerlo.

Busca en tu interior Edward. Preguntatelo a ti mismo. ¿De verdad no quieres hacerlo o es solo el miedo a su reaccion lo que te lo impide?

Tienes razón, voy a hacerlo – y colgó

Le tendí el movil a Jacob y sonreí

Todo listo – dije mientras me acercaba a él

Perfecto

Y nos fundimos en un beso, ese que deseabamos tanto desde hacia tanto tiempo. Como el habia dicho, perfecto.

Sus manos estaban en mi cintura, mientras sentía todo su calor. Lo había extrañado tanto. Se sepraó de mi lentamente. Dejó un beso en mi cuello. Yo sentía su aliento en mi cuello, entre mi pelo…

Espero que esto para ti sean hechos, no me cansaré de demostrarte que tu lugar esta aquí – mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, antes de susurrar – conmigo.

Y entonces lo supe, lo que siempre habia sabido. Pero en ese momento la certeza de ese hecho era mayor que nunca. Jake tenía razón, no habia otro lugar para mi que no fuera entre sus brazos.


	26. Agradecimientos

Los días pasaron rápidos y felices. Sentía que todo estaba donde debía estar. Yo con Jake, y Edward, feliz.

Era todo perfecto.

Viernes, una semana después de haber llevado a cabo nuestro plan, a la salida del instituto, Jake me esperaba apoyado en su flamante moto negra.

Pantalones vaqueros desgastados, camiseta negra, pegada a esos abdominales tan bien formados y sonrisa, su sonrisa de niño malo, esa sonrisa que dejaba a todas sin aliento. El pelo un poco mas largo, despeinado, y ese aire de peligrosidad que lo envolia convirtiendolo en algo mucho mas atrayente.

Notaba como todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, y en mi , mientras yo me acercaba a paso lento, sonriendo como una tonta, por que no podia evitar sonreir cuando le veia.

Hola – susurré cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera oirme.

¿Subes? – preguntó levantando las cejas y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza señalando la moto.

No puedo dejar aquí mi coche

Si que puedes – y me besó. – Después Paul vendrá a buscarlo

No me hacia falta nada más, ya me habia convencido. Iba a dejar alli mi coche y lo que hiciera falta para escaparme a cualquier lugar del mundo con él.

Subí a la moto y envolví su cintura con mis brazos en un intento por no separarme jamás de él.

¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté gritando intentando hacerme oir sobre el rugido del viento.

Es una sorpresa.

Podia sentir la velocidad en el azote del viento que movia mi cabello violentamente. Apollé mi cabeza en la espalda de Jacob, sintiendo de ese modo su calor, ese calor que tanto amaba y que me llenaba de aquella forma tan especial.

Paró en mitad de una carretera desierta.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté confundida.

Aquí nada. – sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de tela – Cierra los ojos

Jake, pero…

Cierralos – ordenó y yo lo hice.

Sentí como sus calidas manos deslizaban el pañuelo alrededor de mi cabeza para taparme la visión. Senti como Jake subia de nuevo en la moto.

Agarrate fuerte – y yo lo hice, enredé mis manos en su cintura y apreté mi cara contra su espalda sintiendo lo que habia sentido tantas otras veces, su calor y su presencia.

No se cuanto tiempo pase asi, pero se me hizo realmente corto a pesar de que podrian haber sido horas.

Jake me ayudó a bajar de la moto lentamente. Caminamos por un camino rocoso e irregular que unido a mi torpeza natural y a la falta de visión hacian de ese paseo una misión practicamente imposible.

Descendimos unos pequeños escalones y llegamos a un lugar cubierto.

Ya – dijo Jacob en un susurro mientras deshacia el nudo de la tela y esta caia al suelo.

Era un sitio precioso.

Un pequeño mirador envuelto por paredes de cristal que dejaban ver el mal en movimiento. Las olas iban y venian en una especie de saludo desde la parte baja de ese acantilado en el que nos encontrabamos. El sol atravesaba las paredes de ese magico lugar iluminando la estancia y dándole un color verde a causa del precioso bosque que envolvia tres de sus cuatro pareces.

En la pared de la derecha descansaba una cama preciosa cubierta por tibios petalos de rosa.

Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla mientras me giraba para mirar los ojos del hombre de mi vida.

Esto es para darte las gracias por soportar todo lo que has soportado, por aguantar adversidades, tormentas y obstaculos y permanecer conmigo a pesar de que no lo merecia. Bella, simplemente gracias.

Me lancé a sus brazos, abracé al hombre que me habia hecho la persona mas feliz del mundo, por que la que no lo merecia era yo. No merecia tener a mi lado a esa persona tan fantastica, a él, a mi Jake.

Es precioso – dije sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Es para ti.

Y me besó. Era un beso suave y lento, demostrando amor, pero yo queria mas. Le queria a él.

Intensifiqué el beso pidiendo permiso para que mi lengua entrara a jugar con la suya en una batalla que sabiamos que no tendria vencidos.

Poco a poco me arrastró a la cama. Me tumbé en ella y él sobre mi, pero sin dejar que su peso me aplastara. Le quité la camiseta y él hizo lo mismo con la mia, y poco a poco tras una lluvia de ropa ambos quedamos desnudos.

Por mi mente viajaron maneras de devolverle la sorpresa y sabia perfectamente como hacerlo.

Lo empuge dulcemente para quedar yo sentada sobre él. Bese su cuello, sus hombros, sus pectorales, sus abdominales, todo muy lentamente mientras sentia como él se excitaba.

Bella – jadeó

Jake, voy a darte las gracias por esta maravillosa sorpresa.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no lo habia hecho nunca, pero para todo hay una primera vez.

Descendí lentamente, mis labios rozaban su calida piel.

No tienes por que hacerlo – dijo entre jadeos

Quiero hacerlo.

Llegué al lugar exacto. Su erección era claramente pronunciada y me encantaba saber que yo era la culpable de tal reacción.

La envolví con mis manos masageandola de arriba abajo. Sentia como la respiración de Jacob aumentaba volviendose casi frenetica.

" _Allá vas Bella" _pensé y lo hice. Me metí su erección en la boca sintiendo a Jake dentro de mi de un modo extraño. Pero no era nada desagradable.

Jacob gemia mi nombre y eso me encantaba. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de acabar volvi a cogerla entre mis manos dandole unas ultimas estocadas para que llegara al extasis final.

Me acerque de nuevo a sus calidos labios, quedando tumbada sobre él, mientras me envolvia con sus brazos.

Jacob me apartó y se levantó, me asusté. No queria que acabara nunca ese dia.

¿A dónde vas? – pregunté mientras me incorporaba y me sentaba en la cama

A por nuestras provisiones – dijo con su sonrisa de niño malo mientras me enseñana una caja de preservativos.

Sonrei

Jacob se acercó a la cama y se tumbo sobre mi. Sus labios hicieron a los mios prisioneros en el beso mas pasional que jamas habia sentido.

Sentia mi cuerpo arder, y no solo por la elevada temperatura de Jacob, sino por la pasión que recorria cada una de mis celulas.

Jake – susurre contra sus labios – hazme tuya

Y asi lo hizo. Se colocó el preservativo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y entro en mi de manera demandante.

Las embestidas eras rapidas y fuertes, desesperadas y llenas de pasion.

Ambos llegamos al climax al mismo tiempo y repetimos y repetimos hasta que el sol se marchó y la luna dio una luz mas especial a ese lugar tan hermoso.

Te amo – susurró mientras yo yacia con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

Yo tambien te amo – conclui antes de cerar los ojos y dormirme en el que habia sido el mejor dia de mi vida.


	27. Último capitulo

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO

Y aquí estoy hoy, después de revivir cada uno de los acontecimientos que me han llevado hasta aquí. Cinco años después y aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer cada uno de los dias que pasé a su lado, al lado de Jacob. Mi Jacob.

Todo ha pasado tan deprisa que estos años me has parecido meses. Todo ha sido tan fácil a partir de ese momento que ni yo misma logro creelo. Por que si, por que hemos tenido pequeñas disputas y pequeños problemas, pero ¿Qué puede interponerse entre dos personas que se aman? Nada. Por que nos amamos, y esa es la unica certeza que tengo, por que eso no va a cambiar, lo se mejor que nada. Por que, ¿qué seria el amor sin pequeñas disputas? nada , ¿que seria el amor sin las reconciliaciones? Nada tambien.

Y a pesar de todo, de obstaculos y de presiones, estoy aquí, y él alli, tan lejos pero a la vez tan cerca.

Y es un paso importante, pero no tengo ninguna duda, por que iba a tenerla, ya se lo que me espera al final de este corto camino, me espera todo lo que he querido, me espera él y nuestro destino, nuestro futuro juntos.

Ese sonido, ya me anuncia que debo iniciar el recorrido, ese tan temido pero a la vez tan esperado. Él me espera al final de ese pasillo que se me antoja larguisimo con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Todo en él es perfecto enmarcado por ese sol.

Camino por la arena impaciente por llegar a sus brazos. El mar a mi derecha me saluda, rompiendo el silencio, acompañando a la pequeña melodia con el sonido de sus olas…

Todos los ojos estan fijos en mi, en como me muevo, en como camino.

Mi padre, a mi lado, agarra mi brazo y sonrie. Se que él también es feliz, por que sabe que yo lo soy. Mi padre, que hombre tan maravilloso..

Y mi madre, me observa desde esa silla, alli sentada, pendiente de mi, de su niña, de esa que poco a poco va creciendo hasta convertirse en una mujer, una mujer feliz.

Y un poco mas lejos ellos, a los que he querido tambien muchisimo, y los que, a pesar de todo, no podian faltar en un dia tan especial para mi, los Cullen. Todos. Esme agarra la mano de Carlisle y me mira con esa mirada tan maternal.. Jasper y Alice me sonrien, de maneta tierna e inocente, contentos. Emmett, tambien sonrie, pero su sonrisa es diferente, como ha sido siempre. Una sonrisa picara, graciosa.. y Rosalie, pense que no vendria, pero aquí esta, preciosa como siempre.

Y él, alguien tan importante para mi, empezó siendo mi amor y acabo siendo mi hermano. Edward, me sonrie, hermoso como habia sido siempre, por que para el los años no pasan. Sus ojos brillan, sus sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto amaba, me deslumbra, y sus labios, esos que articulan en este preciso instante "se feliz" son hermosos. A su lado ella, ella a la que habia odiado y a la que ahora le agradecia todo, por hacer feliz a una de las mejores personas que jamás habia conocido, ella, Rachel.

Mi padre y yo llegamos al lado de Jake y mi padre posa una de mis manos sobre la de Jacob.

Él me mira, y no hacen falta palabras, cualquier pequeño miedo que podamos haber tenido los dos, se disipa en ese mas de miradas enamoradas.

Es el dia, y ya no hay miedo ni dudas, me voy a casar.

El vestido es sencillo, pero precioso. Es un vestido palabra de honor, blanco roto, sin cola y él, él está impresionante. Traje negro, sin corbata ni pajarita ni nada, camisa blanca, acentuando su piel morena.

Y lo mejor es lo que no se ve, nuestras manos siguen unidas, mientras nuestros corazones laten al unisono buscandose desesperados.

Estamos en la playa, mientras el sol, escondiendose, es testigo de nuestra unión. La ceremonia, al viejo rito de los Quileutes, acaba, preciosa, con la típica pregunta.

¿Jacob Black aceptas a Isabella Swan como esposa? Para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta la muerte os separe – y mi corazón late descontrolado, miedoso.

Si, acepto – dice Jacob muy seguro

¿Isabella Swan aceptas a Jacob Balck como esposo? Para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobraza hasta que la muerte os separe – jamás he estado tan segura de algo…

Si, acepto.

Podeis besaros

Y asi nos fundimos en un beso perfecto, en nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer.

Nos separamos y me fundo en un abrazo, no se de quien es hasta que los sollozos de mi madre estallan. Después mi padre.

Enhorabuena hija – dice con los ojos húmedos.

Gracias por todo papá – y le agradezco de verdad todo lo que ha hecho por mi estos últimos años en los que he estado viviendo en Forks.

Después el resto de mi familia y para acabar la manada y los Cullen.

Sam, Paul, Emyli, Leah, Seth, Quil… todos estan aqui.

El abrazo de Esme es maternal, el de Carlisle protector.

Alice se engancha a mi cuello y empieza a dar saltitos.

Enhorabuena Bella – dice, y se que si ella pudiera llorar, lo estaria haciendo

Te quiero enana

El abrazo de Jasper es rápido, se que aun es algo duro acercarse tanto a mi, pero me basta para comprobar el aprecio que siente.

Emmett, me agarra, mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo, y me estrecha contra su pecho dejándome sin respiración.

Bella – grita tan cerca de mi oido que me deja sorda – Espero que esto no signifique que voy a dejar de verte, no podria divertirme si no veo, como minimo, una vez al mes, alguna de tus torpezas.

Gracias Emmett, creo – digo casi sin aliento – no puedo respirar – y me baja.

Rosalie me abraza y deja un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, me guiña un ojo, es mas de lo que me esperaba.

Rachel, ya no me llevo tan mal con ella, y como dije antes, le estoy agradecida, me abraza, un tierno abrazo, sin palabras, sobran las palabras

Él, Edward, simplemente, él. Nos fundimos en un abrazo, uno largo, tierno, no quiero separarme. Le agradezco tantas cosas que no puedo ni hablar, le quiero tanto…. Siento su respiración en mi cuello.. su aliento.

Estas preciosa – susurra

Gracias, gracias por venir – digo conteniendo el llanto.

No podia perderme la boda de mi niña

Te quiero – susurro

Y yo a ti – confirma apretando mas el abrazo.

Prometeme que esto no significa que vaya a perderte – pregunto al borde del llanto

Prometido – concluye

Y deshacemos el abrazo no sin que antes Edward bese mi mejilla.

Ya han pasado todos y me giro, buscando su mirada.

La encuentro, tan perfecta como siempre.

Jacob me tiende su mano con un guiño de ojos antes de decir:

¿Lista señora de Black? – pregunta sonriendo de esa manera que tan loca me vuelve

Listas – digo agarrando su mano

Y así comienza mi vida, mi futuro. Rodeada de la gente que amo, teniendo mas de lo que merezco. A él. A todos.


End file.
